The Adventures Of Elastihound
by goofnutgav
Summary: Growing up in a broken home that was in the most dangerous city of America, you tend to grow up fast and learn how to survive on your own. I had left it all behind to get a fresh start and found my life completely changed after an accident that altered myself into something new. Join me as I become a hero of Metropolis and learn what it means to grow up.
1. Chapter 1

Metropolis, Kansas, 2005.

I was watching the scenery go by while the bus was arriving at the grand city of Metropolis, hoping that I had gotten far enough away from Gotham and that I wouldn't have to deal with those bastards anymore.

_"They won't find me here, I've made sure to cover my tracks well," _I thought as the bus entered the city and I was slightly amazed at seeing the one place I always wanted to visit when I was a kid.

Then my smile disappeared as I recalled the rundown apartment in Gotham and the arguing that wouldn't stop, just as a hand rested on my shoulder and shook me. I snapped out of my train of thought and looked up to see the bus driver staring down at me with a hard look.

"We're here, kid, now get the hell out," the driver ordered and I grabbed my bag as I stood up from my seat.

I left the bus and it drove away, then I looked around and wondered what I should do next since I need a job and a roof over my head to stay alive. I looked at a department store window and spotted my reflection, seeing a 16-year-old boy staring back with short brown hair and tired green eyes as I sighed and adjusted the straps of my bag. I started walking down the sidewalk and passed by many people as I decided that the first step was finding a place to sleep since it was going to be dark soon.

I passed the Daily Planet and kept moving as the sun was starting to set, seeing the city light up while it became nighttime and I groaned as I noticed that I had wandered into a bad part of town while I was lost in thought, just as I heard growling right behind me and I tensed up before slowly looking behind me to see three male dogs of different breeds, all of them snarling with hungry looks in their eyes that didn't make me feel good at all.

"Whoa...easy, take it easy. Nice dogs, please don't eat me," I whimpered in alarm as I turned around and backed away slowly with my hands in a placating gesture.

One of the dogs, a bulldog, barked and all three lunged at me which forced me to start sprinting away in fear to prevent myself from getting torn apart from the stray dogs that wanted to kill me. I ran as fast as I could to get away from the stray dogs and I spotted a large building that was fenced off, then I saw a slight cut in the fence and immediately forced myself through it in a panic before the dogs hit the fence and they barked while pressing themselves against the fence.

I gasped for breath and coughed while trying to get some air into my lungs, then I eventually regained myself until I heard footsteps approaching my location. I quickly reacted by fleeing the scene and hid just as a man dressed in a black security uniform with a duty belt came over to the fence and shined his flashlight at the dogs before reaching for the radio mic on his shoulder.

"Negative, just a bunch of stray dogs causing a racket," the man reported as he walked away and I spotted the huge sign above the building that said STAR Labs before I became scared.

I knew that I was on private property and if the security guards saw me, I would be arrested and they would get the police involved which would make things even worse for me if they discover who I am and I'm sent back to Gotham. I carefully moved around while staying in the shadows and making sure that the guards didn't see me, only I was forced to take another route because of a patrol and stupidly found myself inside the building.

I chastised myself internally for getting into a deeper hole by mistake and made sure any late-night employees didn't see me while I tried to find another way out of the building and off the property, just as I found myself on a catwalk in a large room and heard panting behind me. I froze up and looked behind me to see a male golden retriever mix with a blue rubber ball in his mouth, then I felt complete panic since I could be looking at a security dog and the dog put down the ball before barking at me with his tail wagging playfully.

I frantically tried to run and tripped, toppling over the guardrail and I let out a single scream until I landed into a vat of blue liquid that felt completely sticky as I surfaced and tried to get out. I sputtered while I was struggling to get out of the vat but it clung to my skin and clothes like tar while I was terrified of drowning in whatever this goo was that the scientists created in this place.

I sunk into the goo and felt a bizarre sensation, not knowing that a single dog hair from a Doberman Pinscher had fallen from the catwalk while a security officer and his dog were patrolling the room before the hair landed into the goo and my body started changing down to the molecular level. I could barely breathe as I managed to surface again and reached to the edge of the vat to pull myself up, then I fell out of the vat and collapsed to the ground while groaning in exhaustion.

I went to stand up and instantly fell over to my side, causing me to grunt until I noticed that something was seriously wrong as I got up onto my hands and knees before discovering that my limbs were completely different and my face seemed longer while a felt what appeared to be an extra appendage attached to my rear. I looked at the vat, seeing a sign on the side that said Experimental Elastic Solution and the reflection I saw on the metal vat made me yelp in alarm.

I saw a male Doberman Pinscher looking right back at me with shock in his eyes while he was covered in blue goo, and I looked down at myself to see paws and a barreled chest before I started gasping in terror and was completely scared since God only knows what kind of effect that blue chemical had on me. I sat down and tried to wipe myself off, only I fell again and recalled how dogs got rid of water or other things that were on them.

I shook myself off and the blue liquid came off easily, then my torso felt strange as I got the last of the chemical off and looked behind me before my eyes widened in horror. I saw that my fur was the same coloration as a Doberman and I had a tail that wasn't docked, but my torso was completely extended far beyond the normal length of a Doberman's and I was struggling to comprehend that not only did I become a dog, but my body had elongated like elastic rubber and I looked back at the vat.

_"Oh God, what the hell happened to me?! What the fuck did that chemical do to me?!" _I thought frantically as I tried to figure out how to make myself normal again.

Suddenly, my torso retracted like a rubber band and I was sent flying from the force until I hit the nearby wall and started bouncing around the room like a rubber ball until I crashed through a window that went outside and kept bouncing off the property before I bounced high and found myself on a rooftop. I felt weird again as I flew to a water tower and braced myself for impact, then my body splattered against the water tower as blue goo and I groaned as I oozed down and landed onto the roof with a splat.

"Nnngh...this is completely disgusting," I moaned weakly and struggled to find a way to make myself solid again.

I wondered how I was ever going to be normal again when my semi-liquid form slowly rose up and formed back into my new Doberman shape, then I looked at my reflection at a nearby window and felt despair that I wasn't even normal anymore and how that chemical in STAR Labs has turned me into nothing more than a freak.

"What am I?" I whimpered and took a few deep breaths to calm down before I snapped from the stress.

Once I was calmer, I looked at myself and theorized that whatever that chemical did to me, it somehow changed me into some kind of elastic being similar to the hero Plastic Man and I decided to test something by sitting down and raising an arm. I was shocked to see my arm getting longer and heading to the supports of the water tower as it moved around and coiled like a python while my torso followed suit, then my entire form wrapped around the water tower and covered it like a snake as I realized that it didn't hurt.

I was gasping in astonishment as I retracted my entire body and it changed back to normal, feeling stunned to witness such a sight and wondered if I could do anything else instead of melting and stretching like plastic. I looked at my reflection and grabbed my ears, pulling them as they stretched and they snapped back when I let go, then I looked out at the skyscrapers and started to decide on what to do next in this strange turn of events.

* * *

I had moved to a nearby forest just outside the city and kept experimenting with my new abilities to figure out what I was capable of and I had discovered that not only could I stretch and contort myself into different lengths that seem endless and inflate myself into a balloon, but I could morph myself into different shapes like a ball, mailbox, or a car while also being durable enough to take a shitload of punishment, something I'd learned the hard way after being literally flattened as paper from a falling tree by accident.

Being flat was an experience I wouldn't ever forget since it felt so relaxing like the aftermath of a deep tissue massage and I managed to reform back to my normal shape, then I discovered that I could change into other animals, form objects from my body, create weapons from my paws like mallets and hammers, and disguise myself as other people but one thing I did learn is that it was difficult to change my coloration since it took an enormous amount of concentration to get either the fur or skin color exactly right.

I could also mimic voices and clothes while I impersonated other people but I couldn't mimic a person's memories so I would have to be a very good actor if I ever find myself in a serious situation that required me to shape-shift into someone else.

I was bouncy due to my new rubbery form and bouncing around felt like the whole world was my playground, which made me feel giddy like a kid since moving like a rubber ball brought out a thrill I hadn't experienced in so long.

Finally, due to my new canine body, my senses had amplified greatly which forced me to try and adjust to them since the number of scents and sounds nearly gave me a headache and it would've driven me insane if I hadn't practiced on learning how to filter out all the different scents and sounds that were hitting me all at once. Once I was done practicing, for now, I had noticed that it was morning and felt surprised that time had passed by quickly but I deduced that it happened due to focusing on training to control my new abilities.

I headed back to the city and wandered around to try and find a place to sleep while avoiding any Animal Control officers that would try and capture me, then I picked up the sound of glass shattering and started rushing over to where it came from. I arrived at where the noise was coming from and saw three people in ski masks running out of a jewelry store with duffle bags and AKs before rushing down the street as two cops chased after them with their guns out and ordering the men to stop.

I didn't know what to do since I've never dealt with something like this before but then I recalled Superman and the other heroes helping people by doing the right thing and I knew what I needed to do now, not to mention that my body was completely made of rubber so bullets and other nasty things wouldn't hurt me anymore due to how malleable I was. I realized that if I was going to do this, I needed to disguise myself by dressing up in a costume to look the part and I didn't want people to keep bothering me as they do with the lead dog actor of that movie character Thundermutt.

I concentrated on forming a super-suit that would conceal my identity, then my flesh and fur flowed like water as it formed into a dark blue canine-like jumpsuit with a white E in the middle and light blue coverings on my paws, then a mask covered my head with my muzzle exposed along with my ears and tail while my body rippled slightly from the change. I took a deep nervous breath and started bouncing after the cops and criminals, passing by people that were stopping what they were doing and staring at me until I formed my hindlegs into a large spring to go faster and they did double-takes at the sight.

I chuckled slightly at the looks on their faces and kept bouncing with a thrilled grin, moving past the cops and they both stopped to stare at me in disbelief while I was catching up to the criminals. Once I was close enough, I did one heavy bounce and flew above the criminals' heads until I landed right in front of them with a growl and my lower body morphed back to normal as the three men suddenly stopped.

"What the hell? Joey, are you seeing this?" one of the men wondered in confusion and Joey glared at him.

"Shut the hell up, you dumbass, because I don't think the entire city heard you say my name! It's just a damn mutt wearing a stupid costume so get rid of it!" Joey ordered harshly and the man next to him grumbled something like 'taking the shitty jobs' before he put on a fake smile and kneeled down in front of me.

"Go on boy, go home. We don't have time to play with you so go back to your owner," the man cooed as he gestured for me to leave, and I shot him a deadpan expression to show that I wasn't amused before forming one of my paws into a human fist and sending it into his face as my arm stretched.

The man hit the ground completely unconscious after flying past Joey and the third man, just as both saw my arm retracting and my fist forming back into a paw as they aimed their guns at me.

"Oh crap, it's one of those meta-freaks! Shoot that damn dog!" Joey shouted in a panic before he and the other man started firing at me.

I felt completely strange as the bullets hit me and only caused the areas to bend and stretch forward while my back showed the bullets struggling to go even further with my flesh bending like rubber before they ricocheted out and clattered to the ground, then the men ran out of ammo in the rifles and they just stared in horror at the sight.

"Oh shit, that freak's just like Plastic Man!" Joey exclaimed in alarm just as the two cops showed up and aimed their guns at them.

"Drop your weapons and get on the ground, now!" one of the officers ordered as more police cruisers and a SWAT truck showed up, many uniformed officers and a SWAT team surrounding us and causing the two men to drop their guns as they raised their hands.

"Don't shoot, just get us away from that damn freak!" Joey yelled as he and the other man got onto their knees, prompting two officers to approach and cuff them as the others took the weapons and duffle bags.

At that time, the two cops from before had started petting me while giving out praises and I whined in bliss from how good it felt before snapping out of it and feeling shy along with embarrassment since I wasn't used to something like this. I barked as they backed away and I made my torso elongate while I raised my forearms and heard gasps of astonishment as I reached the roof and retracted my form before bouncing away.

After I had eventually stopped at an alleyway, I shifted back to my normal Doberman persona and felt proud of myself for doing the right thing and helping the cops get three dangerous men off the streets, just as I was passing a department store window filled with TVs and I looked to see my actions being described on the news and that they were calling me Elastihound due to my abilities.

I smiled at the name and then I frowned as I recalled becoming this way due to the accident at STAR Labs, wondering if there was a way to change me back since the scientists created that blue chemical and they would have the knowledge of how it works...then I convinced myself that it was a bad idea due to the fact that they would lock me up and do experiments on me to figure out how my new body worked.

I hung my head and whined slightly since I only had the options of either living like this for the rest of my life or becoming nothing more than a lab rat owned by a private corporation, neither of them sounding good in my head so I reluctantly made the first choice since I had no choice and it wasn't like anyone would miss me since I grew up in a broken home in Gotham with a broken family that were always at each other's throats.

The one good thing about this is that I had incredible powers and I could use them to help people, which would make this whole situation not be as bleak and depressing. I nodded to myself and headed down a sidewalk, thinking about how my entire life had completely changed and only time will tell when I would adjust to such radical changes.

* * *

A/N I know I need to finish my other stories before creating new ones, but this idea was in my head for a while and it wouldn't go away until I started this new story. Anyway, welcome to my Krypto the Superdog story and I always wanted to create one since I enjoyed the show when I was a kid and seeing it recently gave me the opportunity to make a story about the series.

To explain what is going on, this will be a story of what would've happened if someone other than Stretch-O-Mutt was affected by the Experimental Elastic Solution and they became a hero called Elastihound a few weeks before Krypto arrives on Earth. I know the name isn't great but it was the best I could do and I think it has a nice ring to it, not to mention that this story will follow the cartoon but I'm making it a crossover with the recent live-action DC shows once the cartoon ends.

Sorry for rambling so I hope you all like the concept I put down and let me know what you think so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Metropolis, Kansas, 2005.

It had been a few weeks since my life had radically changed and now I was not only still practicing my abilities, but I was living up to my reputation by taking down criminals and other scumbags that wanted to prey on the honest hard-working folks.

It was not until one day that my activities had caught the attention of Superman and he made a surprise appearance while I was in the park, which took me off guard since I was not expecting to meet one of my idols for the very first time. Superman was curious that I was running around with abilities similar to Plastic Man and he took me to his home base so that he could figure out where I came from and how I got my abilities.

Once he was done doing tests, he was surprised to discover that I used to be an ordinary human and he felt sorry for me since I didn't ask for something like this to happen and he made a decision that he would not only collect samples of the blue chemical from STAR Labs to study it, he would also help me adjust to my new life whenever he wasn't busy keeping the world safe. I was touched that he would go out of his way to help me and I felt grateful that things weren't as hopeless as before.

After that, Superman had created a device from Kryptonian spare parts that would act like an animal translator and never before have I felt so relieved that I could have a decent conversation with someone for a change since it irritated me that people couldn't understand what I'm saying. I had parted ways with Superman after he took me back to the city and he was thankful that I was keeping the city safe before telling me that I would keep it safe whenever he was too busy.

I was excited that Superman was alright with me being the city's protector while he was busy and now I was currently keeping a drug dealer restrained with my torso coiled around him like an anaconda, just as the police showed up and saw many gunmen out cold with me keeping the leader from running. I had released the man by uncoiling myself and I knocked him out with a single hit before leaving the warehouse and deciding to take a break in the forest since I needed to relax once in a while.

When I had arrived in the forest, I made sure no one was around and let loose by stretching my entire body around into many shapes and lengths as I did my elastic version of a workout and then I bounced around with my paws morphed into springs.

"Boing, boing, boing," I joked and laughed at how silly I was being right now, enjoying how much fun I was having and concluded that this wasn't so bad after all.

I stopped at a clearing and laid down next to a tree, chatting to a squirrel that was living in it and he chuckled at the joke I had told him until the ground started shaking suddenly. I stood up and looked around in alarm until I heard the sound of something big falling, then I looked up and my eyes widened in horror at the sight of a large fireball coming down from the sky.

"Oh shit, take cover!" I alerted the squirrel before rushing out of the way and the object crashed as it left a large trench from skidding to a stop, causing the squirrel to scream as he ducked into his hole.

The object came to a stop against the tree as a dirt cloud covered the area, and I coughed while it cleared up until I saw that the object was a large spaceship of unknown origins which made me tense up since I could be looking at the start of an alien invasion. I looked up and saw a black crow looking down from a branch in shock before the squirrel popped out of another hole next to the branch and grabbed the crow.

"Aliens, aliens, it's a damn invasion!" the squirrel exclaimed in a panic and the crow cawed in alarm as I started staring at the ship with a wary expression.

"I'm going to check it out so stay there," I instructed seriously, causing the squirrel and crow to recoil in disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind?! What if whatever is in there is hostile?!" the squirrel cried out incredulously.

"I'll be fine so stay there," I reassured just as the side of the ship slid open.

I got ready to fight against whatever was going to leave the ship, only to be taken aback when I saw a male white labrador mix poking his head out and looking around with curiosity in his eyes.

"It's a mutt," the squirrel muttered in disbelief and he started making noises of pain, causing me to look up and see the crow pecking him irritably.

I ignored the scene and went back to looking at the white lab, who hopped out of the ship and was appearing to take in everything around him as he looked around in astonishment.

"It's so beautiful, so green and the sun, so yellow...I can see in color!" the lab exclaimed in excitement and I noticed a yellow collar around his neck with an ID tag that looked like Superman's logo.

_"Huh...I wonder if he belongs to Superman? He appears to be a year old since it would explain why he's acting like a puppy," _I thought and cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Um, excuse me," I announced hesitantly and the dog looked at me before padding over with his eyes wide in awe.

"Wow...I've never seen anything like you before. Who are you and what is this place?" the dog questioned while he leaned forward eagerly.

"Uh, my name is Max and you are currently in a forest...as for what planet you crash-landed on, this is Earth," I explained nervously and the dog grinned while I was feeling uncomfortable with the invasion of my personal space.

I heard the squirrel clearing his throat loudly and we looked up at him, then he gestured at the ship that was blocking the entrance to his home and I smiled sheepishly.

"Excuse me, Astro Mutt, that's my front door you just plugged up!" the squirrel snapped irritably at the dog.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the dog apologized while looking embarrassed.

"You're sorry? I'm the one who's sorry because I can't even go downstairs to get my damn nuts!" the squirrel complained and I frowned at him for his rude comment.

"Well, maybe I can move it," the dog offered and I shot him a strange look while the squirrel scoffed

"Yeah, sure," the squirrel huffed and the dog went over to the ship before clamping his jaws onto the ship.

I thought he was being crazy at first since he wouldn't be strong enough to move it, then my eyes widened and my muzzle dropped open in complete shock as I saw the dog easily lifting the ship into the air and moved it out of the way before slamming it down upright.

_"Holy crap, how the hell did he do that?! Wait, his ID tag...is it possible that he's from the same planet Superman's from?" _I thought as the squirrel fell out of the tree by accident and landed on the dog's head.

"Sorry!" the squirrel yelped in terror as he frantically got off the dog's muzzle and the dog smiled warmly as the squirrel found himself trapped against the tree.

"It's okay, so maybe you and your friend can help me. I'm all alone here and I don't know what to do so I could use a human, like a boy...I used to have a boy," the dog stated and seeing how lost he looked made me feel sorry for him since he was all alone on a new planet that was completely unfamiliar to him.

"A-A boy? Oh sure, there's like a million of them! Try that way," the squirrel said unhelpfully with a nervous expression as he pointed at a random direction, then he screamed as he scrambled up the tree and zipped into the hole out of sheer panic.

"You know what, there's a city not too far from here so how about I take you there," I offered and the dog perked up.

"Really? Thank you, I appreciate this," the dog said gratefully and I nodded.

"Of course, I'm glad to help you..." I trailed off since I didn't know his name and seemed to realized that as he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, my name is Krypto and it's nice to meet you," Krypto introduced and I gestured for him to follow me as we left the area.

"It's good to meet you Krypto, so welcome to Earth," I said while we were moving through the forest.

* * *

After moving through the forest, we found ourselves at a road and Krypto was looking up at a road sign with an expression of interest.

"Huh, it looks like a boy so we must be getting close," Krypto muttered and I nudged him.

"I hate to disappoint you, but that's a road sign and it warns drivers to watch out for people crossing the road," I corrected and he cocked his head with a puzzled look.

"What are drivers and a road?" Krypto asked in confusion.

_"Did the people on his planet not have cars and roads?" _I thought and deduced that they probably didn't.

"Wow, you have a lot to learn about this planet," I said in surprise as we were crossing the street and stopped when we heard a truck horn blaring.

We looked to the left and I paled under my fur when I saw a semi-truck with a cargo trailer as it was speeding to us with its horn blaring, causing Krypto and me to frantically back up.

"Don't remember that back home!" Krypto exclaimed in alarm.

"Run!" I shouted urgently since I was not eager to get run over, although I would survive it due to my elastic abilities.

We spun around and took off running to try and escape the truck, only it was getting closer and we both jumped until I found myself hugging Krypto's neck as we were flying up into the air.

"Don't remember jumping this high either!" Krypto screamed in terror as we tumbled around and spiraled out of control.

"Krypto, watch out!" I alerted him as we were fast approaching a pair of geese.

We almost collided into the geese but they squawked in alarm at the sight of us and moved out of the way just as we passed them, then we kept moving uncontrollably as I saw us rapidly approaching a field that was near Metropolis.

"Krypto, you need to stop flying before we crash into something!" I exclaimed as I made sure not to let go and Krypto looked back with a terrified expression.

"I don't know how!" Krypto shouted in a complete panic.

"Just try to angle downwards and brake hard!" I instructed frantically and Krypto nodded as he aimed us down to the field.

Krypto flew us down to the field and he landed onto the ground while he skidded to a stop, only I was flung off him and went flying until I crashed into a tree and slid down to the grass.

"Max, are you okay?!" Krypto exclaimed in horror as he rushed over to check on me and I stood up while shaking myself off.

"I'll be fine," I reassured and Krypto sighed in relief before looking down at his paws in shock.

"Whoa, at least my landing was better than the rocket," Krypto muttered in astonishment and he spotted the city as he asked, "That's the city you wanted to show me, right?"

"Yeah, that's Metropolis," I confirmed and Krypto grinned as he looked restless.

"Then that's gotta have a boy!" Krypto yelped excitingly as he bolted off to the city and I was forced to chase after him so that he wouldn't get into trouble by accident.

We headed into the city and Krypto was looking around as we avoided many people that were walking around us, then Krypto stopped moving and I was forced to stop while I saw him staring at a nicely dressed kid leaving his apartment building. Krypto panted in excitement until he saw that the kid was leaving with an Irish Setter and he started looking crestfallen.

Krypto's ears perked up and he turned his head to look at a children's playground that was in the nearby park and before I could stop him, he bolted over with his tail wagging which scared the kids and they ran away. Krypto whined slightly as I met up with him and he hung his head while sighing.

"I was going to warn you by saying that some kids are not comfortable around dogs," I told him with a paw on his back as reassurance.

"I guess...finding the right boy is going to take a lot longer than I thought," Krypto admitted and I frowned at that before looking around and spotting a 9-year-old boy talking to a girl about the same age.

"Hi, I'm Kevin. You're Andria, right?" Kevin inquired and the girl huffed while Krypto perked up at seeing them.

"No, I'm Andrea," Andrea corrected irritably while she was holding an orange tabby cat that didn't look comfortable.

"Oh...well, I think we live next door to you so do you want to toss a few?" Kevin asked while holding up a frisbee and I saw the cat nodding frantically.

"Thanks, but no thanks because I'm trying to keep Streaky from getting dirty. We just had him take a flea bath," Andrea explained and proceeded to squeeze the poor cat a little too tight, causing me to wince sympathetically at the sight as she left.

Kevin looked disappointed until he spotted two teenagers on skateboards and ran over to them with an eager smile, then he chatted with them and I didn't like the nasty grins on their faces as the tall kid took the frisbee and tossed it. Kevin chased after it and tried to jump up to grab it, but he missed and the frisbee landed high up onto the branch of a tree until Kevin headed to the tree and looked unhappy.

The teenagers laughed as they skated past him and Kevin grumbled as he climbed up the tree to get the frisbee, then he grabbed a nearby branch once he was next to the frisbee and it broke before he started falling. Krypto and I gasped in horror as Kevin screamed and we rushed out to save him, Krypto taking off into the air to grab his shirt and I moved under them before morphing into a trampoline.

Krypto looked stunned to see what I did and it made him let go by accident, but Kevin landed on me and he bounced until he sighed in relief and got off just as I changed back to normal without him looking. Krypto appeared to shake it off and flew up to the tree to snatch the frisbee, then he landed next to Kevin as he was looking around in confusion and saw Krypto and me with the frisbee.

"Whoa, how did you two...it must've dropped. Do you two want to play?" Kevin asked as he took the frisbee from Krypto's muzzle.

"Sure, I would love to," Krypto answered happily while his tail was wagging.

Kevin threw the frisbee, causing Krypto to move like lightning speed and he came back in an instant with the frisbee which surprised Kevin judging by the look on his face.

"Okay...let's see you catch this," Kevin dared as he took the frisbee and threw it a little harder, then Krypto zipped after the frisbee and came back with it before Kevin smirked.

"This time, I'm throwing it real far," Kevin declared and threw it very hard into the air.

Deciding to have a little fun, I stretched my torso up and it grew long while Krypto followed and we both got the frisbee as I retracted my body and Krypto flew down while Kevin was looking completely amazed at the sight.

"Whoa, you're Elastihound and your friend can fly just like Superman!" Kevin exclaimed and I stretched my arm before forming my paw into a hand and covering his mouth as I made a gesture to not tell anyone and he nodded as he saw the ID tag.

"He's even wearing the S," Kevin stated as he poked at the tag, and it suddenly opened up before a small object that looked like a similar device Superman had created fell into his hands.

"What's this because it looks like my grandpa's hearing aid," Kevin muttered as he put the device in his right ear.

"I don't know what it does but it was given to me and I think it's called an intergalactic communicator," Krypto explained and Kevin recoiled before taking out the device.

"Whoa, I could understand what you said! This thing, it must be some kind of communicator," Kevin gasped in astonishment as he looked down at the device.

"That's what he said," I chimed in and Kevin looked confused.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kevin asked as he put the device back into his ear.

"I said that's what he said," I repeated.

"I know he's Elastihound but who are you and where did you come from?" Kevin asked Krypto, who took up a pose with a smirk.

"I'm Krypto from Krypton...that's a planet," Krypto elaborated and Kevin looked excited.

"That's where Superman is from," Kevin breathed in awe and Krypto looked confused as he tilted his head.

"Kid, he doesn't know who you're talking about so maybe we should explain who Superman is," I pointed out and Kevin led us to a newspaper vending machine that showed a newspaper talking about Superman going into space.

"Superman, he's our greatest hero and he has the same S as you do," Kevin explained.

"But I never saw him before and my boy was a lot smaller...I'm afraid I don't belong to anyone anymore," Krypto stated as he hung his head.

"No one?" Kevin inquired and Krypto shook his head until Kevin added, "You do now and I was wondering if Elastihound would stay too."

I was taken aback by what he said and thought about how I would live a decent life if I did stay with Kevin and Krypto, despite the fact that I would have to eat dog food for the rest of my life and not to mention that at least I wouldn't have to live in alleys and stay on the move anymore.

"Well, I'm alright with it but what about your parents? I'm not sure they would be happy seeing you come home with two stray dogs," I pointed out and Kevin smiled.

"Don't worry, Elastihound, I can be very persuasive," Kevin reassured and I sighed.

"Alright, and my name is Max when I'm not in my alternate persona," I clarified and Kevin nodded as he led us back to his house.

* * *

After Kevin had taken us to a house in a suburban neighborhood, his parents were taken off guard at seeing us with him and Kevin begged for them to let him keep us. Kevin's parents told him to wait outside before they started talking and now it was nighttime while we were in the backyard and listening to the conversation that was taking place.

"They're strays, Mary, so who knows where they came from," Mr. Whitney pointed out in concern.

"Well, they seem like nice dogs," Mrs. Whitney said as a 3-year-old girl came out and waddled up to me and Krypto.

"Woof, woof," the girl babbled as she held up a white toy dog and Krypto licked her cheek while I leaned down to nuzzle her, causing her to giggle and she wandered around while I kept my eye on her.

"Look, even Melanie likes them," Mrs. Whitney reassured and Mr. Whitney sighed.

"I don't know, one dog might be okay but owning two of them is expensive since we need to take them to the vet to get them checked out for any problems, not to mention that we might not be able to cover the expenses on the food, toys, and beds," Mr. Whitney stated.

"Come on, Eddie, Kevin's been so lonely and I'll make you a pineapple cream cheese pie," Mrs. Whitney offered and Kevin looked at us.

"That's like her secret weapon," Kevin whispered to us and I smirked slightly.

"Alright, I know when I'm beaten," Mr. Whitney conceded and Kevin hugged us both.

"Alright, you two are in!" Kevin cheered and Krypto's tail started whacking the ground excitingly, causing it to shake and Melanie squealed gleefully as Kevin and I tried to keep our balance.

"Careful, Krypto, you're going to send us tumbling to the ground!" I lectured and Krypto looked embarrassed as he stopped whacking the ground with his tail.

"Whoops, sorry," Krypto apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright, you just need to be taught on how to control that strength of yours," I stated just as Kevin's parents left the house.

"Okay, you can keep them as long as they don't cause any trouble and they're your responsibility, understand?" Mr. Whitney told him and Kevin nodded.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'm going to train them," Kevin reassured and everyone got ready for bed after that.

After that, Krypto and I were adjusting to our new home while taking him flying the next morning with Kevin sitting on Krypto's back while I was flying next to them in the form of an eagle, and I enjoyed the feel of the wind going through my feathers. We came back home once we were done and Mrs. Whitney told Kevin to clean up his room, then Kevin had the bright idea to shove everything under the bed as I had one of my ears morph into a large net and all the dirty clothes were put into it.

Krypto lifted the bed with his head and I dumped the clothes onto the floor before Krypto lowered it back down, and the bed was forced up due to the pile of clothes being too big and Kevin cleaned up his room so he wouldn't get in trouble with his mother. When Kevin was done, he got dressed in swimming trunks and we entered the backyard where the kiddie pool was at, and Kevin felt the temperature with his foot before shivering from how cold it was but Krypto's newly discovered heat vision fixed that.

Kevin jumped into the pool which soaked Krypto and me in the process, forcing us to shake ourselves off and I could've sworn I heard a cat yowling in alarm as we got dry.

As a few hours passed by, we were building two dog houses that would house Krypto and me as I morphed my paw into a hammer and finished up my house while Krypto was nailing in the last plank of wood with his tail. Kevin finished with hanging up the signs with our names on them and he gave us a thumbs up before we relaxed for the rest of the day.

Once the day was over and it was time for bed, Kevin was laying in bed with Krypto curled up on the foot of the bed and me on the floor as we were chatting.

"This is so great, having you two as my best friends," Kevin stated happily.

"Yeah, we think so too," Krypto muttered tiredly and we were startled slightly when Kevin sat up suddenly.

"And tomorrow, we get your rocket," Kevin declared as Krypto stretched.

"Sure, but I don't think anyone would find it," Krypto said as he got comfortable.

"I don't want to take any chances because no one can ever know about you. If they did, they wouldn't let us be together," Kevin said with a worried expression and I lifted my head.

"Hey, don't worry about it because everything will fine and people already know about my alter-ego so there's nothing to worry about," I reassured and laid my head back down before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, we were waking up completely refreshed and I yawned while my arms, legs, and tail grew longer during a morning stretch which caused looks of astonishment being shot at me. I chuckled slightly as my form retracted back to normal and Kevin got dressed for today, then Krypto had dug a huge very deep hole in the backyard for the ship to fit inside and we went back to the forest to get the ship.

Krypto had lifted the ship and now we were heading back to the house with Kevin standing in the doorway and me making sure he didn't fall out by accident while he was cheering.

"We're almost over your backyard!" Krypto notified Kevin as we flew over the house and hovered over the huge hole.

"Do you and Max think it's deep enough?" Kevin questioned and I grew my neck out as my head moved around the hole and examined it before retracting back to normal.

"Oh yeah, I'd say it is since we know how much Krypto loves to dig," I remarked humorously and Kevin looked at his watch.

"We better hurry because my parents are going to be back from the hardware store any minute now," Kevin informed us and Krypto looked around while using his x-ray vision.

"I don't see anyone looking this way...hold on," Krypto warned before he shot down suddenly and I made sure to jump out with Kevin before Krypto slammed the ship into the hole in a manner that made the ground shake violently.

"Geez, Krypto, don't you think you could've done that a little bit more gently because I'm pretty sure someone noticed that," I lectured uneasily and Krypto looked apologetic.

"Sorry, I had to be quick," Krypto said sheepishly.

"That's okay but let's fill this hole up quick before someone comes over to investigate," Kevin stated.

"Kevin?! Kevin, what going on over there?!" Andrea called out from next door and we all frantically started to cover up the hole with Krypto using his speed, Kevin using a shovel, and me forming my front paws into shovels as we all tried to cover up the hole.

"Nothing!" Kevin responded nervously as we were finishing up and then we moved a mat with green grass on it to cover up the rest before we all made ourselves look casual with Kevin reading a comic book and the rest of us laying right next to him just as Andrea poked her head up from the other side of the nearby wooden fence and looked at us.

"Oh, hi Andria. What's up?" Kevin asked and Andrea looked around with narrowed eyes as Streaky jumped up to the top of the fence.

"I saw something fall in your backyard...something big," Andrea pointed out suspiciously and the fear of being discovered made me tense up slightly.

"I don't see anything but maybe it was this so do you want to play?" Kevin lied as he picked up the nearby frisbee and held it up.

"No, and my name's Andrea," Andrea corrected before grabbing Streaky and ducking back down, then we all sighed in relief.

"Okay, that was far too close for comfort," I stated nervously and the others nodded.

"No kidding," Kevin agreed and we went back inside the house to get a few things, then we headed to the backyard but Kevin poked his head out to see if anyone was looking.

"Alright, it's all clear," Kevin informed us and we all left the kitchen and entered the backyard.

We headed to Krypto's dog house and went inside before going down a ladder that led to a tunnel, then we arrived in a large area that held the ship and we went inside the vehicle before setting down the things we had on us.

I looked around the ship in astonishment, seeing a console that covered the entire inside of the ship and I noticed five pictures taped on the wall that looked like they were made from a kid.

"Hey, look what I found," Kevin told Krypto and me, then we looked behind us to see him holding up a slightly small red sheet and Krypto smiled nostalgically as we came over to see it.

"Heh, that was my blanket and these are the pictures that my Krypton boy drew," Krypto explained as he also looked at the pictures and I formed my paws into hands so that I could take down the drawing of Krypto and stared at it.

"Huh, looks like your boy was a very good artist," I muttered with a soft smile and Kevin headed to a computer.

"Man, this is so cool and I can even watch cartoons while we study all this stuff," Kevin said as he turned on the computer and a news report caught my attention as the computer tuned into Earth's satellites.

We watched the news and the reporter talked about a cargo ship off the coast that had suffered an engine explosion and badly injured a few workers below deck but the worst part was that not only was Superman still in space at the moment, the explosion made a hole in the ship's hull and it was sinking while people and zoo animals were still trapped on board with the Coast Guard trying to get people off the ship.

"Isn't there anyone else that can fly to the rescue?" Krypto wondered in concern.

"Superman's the only one," Kevin answered and I frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, I could change into a boat and go help but those cages the animals are trapped in are locked up and they would be too heavy to move since I can't mimic other people's powers, not to mention that it would take too long getting the workers and animals out on my own," I stated and Krypto perked up.

"I could help you get them out since I'm just like Superman," Krypto offered helpfully and Kevin didn't look happy to hear that.

"If you do that, then everyone will know who you are," Kevin pointed out as I looked at the red blanket and smiled when an idea came to me.

* * *

I was examining Krypto by stretching my neck around and studying him from all sides as the red blanket was tied around his neck to look like a cape and the ID tag was attached to his collar.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kevin asked doubtfully and my neck shrunk back to normal before I looked at him.

"No offense, Kevin, but this is a better look for him than the outfit you decided to dress him up in and not many people will notice since people tend to focus on what someone is wearing instead of how they look," I pointed out before shifting into my Elastihound persona.

"Well...alright, but I hope this works because I don't want to lose Krypto," Kevin admitted and Krypto licked him for reassurance.

Krypto started hovering and I changed into a falcon before we flew out of the ship and left the dog house, moving high through the air and heading to the coast. I looked down and saw people in the streets staring up at us in shock and confusion while Krypto and I were flying to the coast and we passed the city docks as we headed out to where the ship was located.

We kept flying and I spotted the ship, just as it started to tilt alarmingly and I saw a few workers with members of the Coast Guard hanging onto the rails as they screamed in panic along with shouting at each other to hang on. Krypto and I took up an extra burst of speed and passed by a news helicopter, then we flew into the hole on the side of the ship and I shifted back to normal while we landed on the top of a cage.

"It's okay, we're going to get you all out of here but you need to follow our instructions," I announced and a rhino didn't appear to like that.

"And why the fuck should I take orders from two mutts?" the rhino challenged and Krypto responded to that by clamping his jaws on the bars of the door before ripping them off the cage.

"Does that answer your question?" I remarked and I heard screams of pain nearby, prompting me to rush to the source after telling Krypto to get the animals out and I spotted a man that was resting on top of a crate with a bloody mangled leg and nasty shrapnel cuts covering his body.

"Jesus..." I trailed off in shock and bounced over to the poor man, nuzzling him with a whine and he weakly looked up with eyes glazed over from the pain.

"Help...me," the man rasped and passed out from the shock.

I quickly reacted stretching my arm and coiling it around the man's torso, then I bounced out of the cargo hold and landed onto the deck before using the momentum to leap off the ship and land on a rescue boat which took the occupants off guard. I gently lowered the man and uncoiled my arm before bouncing back onto the ship and helped people get off safely while Krypto was busy getting the animals onto the deck and he flew to the side of the ship after gathering metal objects and putting them against the hole.

Krypto used his heat vision to melt the objects and they fused with the hole and covered it up before he pushed the ship slightly and it moved until it wasn't tilting and people on rescue boats started cheering as we made sure other badly injured people were taken to safety, then Krypto went into the water and came out with the anchor in his muzzle.

Krypto helped the ship get to the docks and we took off once people were safe, then we headed back home until we arrived in Kevin's room while he was waiting for us.

"Krypto, Max!" Kevin exclaimed in relief as I shifted back to my Max persona and he hugged us.

"We got back as quickly as we could so I don't think people got a good look at me," Krypto said as Kevin removed his ID tag and blanket.

"Kevin, get down here because you need to see this!" Mr. Whitney called out suddenly and we all rushed out of the room and headed downstairs to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Whitney was watching the news with Melanie.

"Look what they're showing on the news," Mr. Whitney added in disbelief as he gestured at the TV, which was showing footage of Krypto helping the ship get to the docks.

"You know who owns that dog, don't you?" Mr. Whitney asked and Kevin looked uneasy.

"I do?" Kevin stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, it's Superman's," Mr. Whitney clarified as Melanie went over to the TV and pressed her face against it.

"No, doggie is Krypto!" Melanie babbled and she giggled while Kevin, Krypto, and I looked at each other nervously.

"No, Melanie, that's not Krypto because even though he looks like him, he's not Krypto...that dog is Superdog," Mrs. Whitney declared and Kevin smiled at us.

"Yeah, Superdog," Kevin whispered and I winked back at him, causing him to chuckle as we spent the rest of the day relaxing.

* * *

Once it was time for bed, Kevin changed into his pajamas and I laid down on the floor at the foot of the bed while Krypto was on the bed.

"You were right, Max, all we had to do was have Krypto wear a cape and everybody thought he was another dog, like a secret identity," Kevin said in astonishment and I was about to say something but I caught a familiar scent outside and Krypto started sniffing the air.

"What is it? What do you smell because I can detect a familiar scent," I pointed out curiously and Krypto looked shocked once he was done sniffing the air.

"I smell the boy from Krypton," Krypto gasped as he jumped off the bed and headed to the window, prompting Kevin and me to follow suit and my eyes widened when I saw Superman gently hovering down from the sky and stopped in front of the window.

"It is him! Boy, did he grow up!" Krypto exclaimed excitingly and flew out the window before landing onto Superman and licking his face, causing the man to chuckle warmly as he petted him.

"It's good to see you again, old friend," Superman stated and he looked at me before adding, "Max, I'm glad to see that you finally found a home."

"I'm glad to have found one with a nice family," I replied and Kevin shot a look of shock at me.

"Whoa, you know Superman?! That's awesome," Kevin said and I smiled at him.

"How I know him is a long story but we've become good friends," I explained and Kevin looked at Superman in awe.

"So, Krypto was your dog?" Kevin asked while Krypto was nuzzling Superman.

"Yes, years ago and I've missed him," Superman admitted and Kevin perked up before heading to his dresser and taking out the kid drawings that we found on the alien ship before heading back to the window.

"I...guess these belong to you," Kevin said as he held out the drawings and Superman took them until he looked at the drawings and his eyes widened in surprise before he smiled softly.

"Oh wow, the only pictures left of Krypton. Huh, my mother helped me with this one...thank you," Superman said as he shook Kevin's hand, but Kevin started to look crestfallen and I looked at him in concern.

"I guess you want to take Krypto back now," Kevin muttered sadly and Krypto whined as he floated over and they hugged each other, then I felt sympathy for them and thought hard until I came up with an idea and looked at Superman.

"Superman, you're busy most of the time and I can only do so much to keep the city safe, so why not have Krypto stay here and help me so that way he wouldn't have to leave Kevin and everybody's happy," I offered and Superman started stroking his chin thoughtfully while Krypto and Kevin stared at him in anticipation.

"Well, I do get called out on missions all the time and I do need some help raising him...you're right, he would help keep the city safe since you two would cover more ground that way so it's a deal," Superman agreed and I smiled as Kevin and Krypto hugged me gratefully.

Superman was about to leave but he nodded at me and said his goodbyes to Krypto before taking off into the night sky and waving at us, then the three of us decided to get some sleep and went to bed.

Unknown to us, we were being monitored by a few men and women in a white panel van a few blocks away as they listened to our conversation and a woman contacted her superior.

"There's been positive contact, sir," the woman reported on her radio.

"Keep monitoring the situation and report back to me once you've gathered enough intel...if they show signs of being critical threat levels, then eliminate them, Agent Danvers," the man ordered and Agent Danvers nodded.

"Understood, Director Henshaw," Agent Danvers agreed and she went right back to monitoring Elastihound and Superdog for any signs that they were a threat.

* * *

A/N Looks like Krypto and Max are being watched by an unknown organization and if you watched the live-action show Supergirl, then you know who Agent Danvers and Director Henshaw are.

I just wanted to let you all know that this story takes place in the Arrow-verse so Max will show up in Supergirl, Flash, and Arrow but I'm making it so that they're all in one connected universe instead of different dimensions.

I hope you all like the chapter so let me know what you think and stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Metropolis, Kansas, 2005.

It had been two weeks since Krypto revealed himself as Superdog and now the entire city was aware of him, not to mention that people would cheer for the both of us whenever we would either stop criminals or assist emergency services in other bad situations they couldn't handle. Right now, I was busy trying to keep up with Krypto after he had the bright idea to go out on a run and he zipped out of the backyard, forcing me to chase after him while he used his super-speed to move into the city and suddenly stopped at an intersection.

Krypto raised his head and sniffed the air while I bounced and landed next to him, then he sighed and looked at me with a disappointed frown.

"You know what, Max, one thing I hate about having a super sense of smell is that I always catch a whiff of bacon and only find out it's coming from a completely different town," Krypto grumbled and I shot him a pensive expression as I looked around and made sure nobody saw us.

"Krypto, I understand you want to explore the city more, but please make sure you don't use your powers while you're not Superdog because somebody could've seen you," I lectured and Krypto looked embarrassed as he smiled sheepishly.

"Whoops, sorry about that," Krypto muttered and I rested a paw on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you're still learning and it'll take a while until you have a better understanding of your powers and how to use them more responsibly," I reassured and Krypto smiled to show his appreciation until one of his ears perked up and his smile vanished.

"Do you hear that?" Krypto questioned and I formed one of my ears into a bat's before I focused on everything around me, then the sound of a kitten mewing distressfully got my attention and I looked at Krypto with a serious expression.

"That's definitely not coming from another town and it sounds like the poor thing's in trouble," I stated and formed my suit.

"Yeah...let's help the little fella out," Krypto declared as he pushed a button on his collar, causing his dog tag and upgraded cape with Superman's logo on it to come out and attach themselves to his collar, which I was thankful for the Man of Steel to come up with the idea when he visited us two days ago.

Krypto hovered into the air and I formed wings on my back, then we both took off to the direction of where the sound was coming from and soon came across four dogs of different breeds and odd fur colors ganging up on a little male kitten with a collar that had a strange colored jewel on his collar. Krypto and I nodded at each other and we landed right in front of the kitten to prevent the dogs from attacking him, my wings melting into my back as I stared at the dogs.

"Hey, ganging up on a kitten is a bit low so why don't you all try us for a change and see where it gets you," I challenged sternly with narrowed eyes.

"Just simmer down there, partners, and there won't be any cause for a ruckus," the green terrier warned in a texas accent and Krypto looked confused by what he said.

"Ruckus? What the hell kind of planet are you from?" Krypto wondered and I nudged him to get his attention.

"What he's basically saying is that if we don't get out of the way, things will get ugly for us," I elaborated and looked at the other dogs before adding, "You all must be new in town so let me give you a piece of advice, don't make threats unless you know what you're dealing with and if you can back them up."

"Just back off, assholes, before I get really pissed," the red dachshund growled and I tensed up at the threat while the pink chihuahua carefully approached us.

"They're right because you two have really no idea what's going on and if you did, I think you both would feel a little differently about this so why don't you-" the pink chihuahua started to explain and was cut off.

"Blimey, the little pesky blighter's getting away!" the light blue bulldog alerted in a male cockney accent and he took off past us and chased after the kitten as Krypto and I looked behind us to see him ducking into an alley.

Krypto reacted by taking off into the air and I bounced into the alley just as he landed right in front of the bulldog that was about to attack the kitten that was trying to escape through a hole in the wooden fence, and I stopped right behind the bulldog to prevent him from escaping just as he looked back and forth to see that he was surrounded.

"If you want to get him, you'll have to get through us," Krypto challenged and I could tell from the bulldog's body language that he was smirking.

"With pleasure, guv'nor," the bulldog agreed and before my eyes, horns literally sprouted from his head and I recoiled at the sight while Krypto was looking stunned.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed in shock as the bulldog started charging at Krypto and sent him flying into a bunch of cardboard boxes with a nasty hit, then the bulldog turned to look at me while I was trying to comprehend what just happened.

"You were saying earlier, mate?" the bulldog taunted and I shook off my shock before tensing up.

"Okay, not what I was expecting but you're still going to have to go through me first if you want to get that kitten," I declared firmly while I moved in front of the kitten and got ready to fight back.

"Alright...it's your funeral, guv," the bulldog said as he lowered his head and got ready to charge, just as Krypto popped up from the boxes and shook his head with a groan while he got up and zipped next to me.

"I gotta admit, that took me off guard but now it's my turn," Krypto stated as he got into a pouncing position and suddenly, a light green lasso flew down and restrained my arms as it tightened around my torso.

I yelped in alarm while I was thrown into the air and made noises of discomfort while I was swung around in a circle, feeling myself get dizzy as I saw that the green lasso was the terrier's tail but it had stretched like elastic and now I was being thrown around like a rag doll.

"I got ya now, ya damn varmint!" the green terrier shouted victoriously and I regained myself enough to look down and grin.

"Oh really?" I mocked and slithered my arms out of the tail before I stretched them and my torso to form into a rubber band as I grappled with a roof and fire escape with my front paws and hind legs, causing the terrier to slingshot into the air and he crashed against a wall until his tail loosened enough for me to slip out.

I quickly shifted back to normal and tied up the terrier with his own tail, just as the bulldog went flying over my head and bounced off a wall until he crashed to the ground dazed but I looked down at the terrier with a smirk as Krypto joined me.

"Looks to me like you got yourself a little tied up," Krypto quipped and I chuckled, then the sound of a steam whistle went off and we looked behind us to see the red dachshund looking enraged as he trembled.

"Now, I'm fucking livid!" the red dachshund exclaimed before he unexpectedly blew out three rings of fire from his mouth, causing me to jump back from the sight but Krypto used his powerful breath to blow the rings back at the dachshund and they restrained him while he yelped in distress.

"You know, they got a saying here on Earth...if you can't take the heat, get out of the-" I started to say and was suddenly flattened by something big but I shifted back to normal and changed into an anthro version of myself as I enlarged my muscles and hardened my density to steel, then I groaned as I lifted up the object and saw that it was the pink chihuahua who had swelled up into a giant balloon.

"Guh...kitchen!" I grunted in exertion as I prepared to throw her, only the green terrier got my attention.

"Aw, hell's bells...now ya see what ya did? The little varmint got away," the terrier groaned in disbelief as I looked to see that the kitten was gone and the chihuahua shrunk back to normal before she hopped off my hands and I changed back to my canine form.

The bulldog's horns retracted back into his head and the dachshund forced the rings of fire to dissipate until he started panting heavily, then the terrier tried to get himself free but his tail won't budge and he looked awkward.

"Ah dammit, this is gonna be one hell of a problem," the terrier stated as one of the spikes on the bulldog's collar popped out with an extension line.

"We lost him, so beam us up Scotty," the bulldog spoke into what appeared to be a radio on his collar and I quickly looked around when I heard a low hum getting louder and the alley got darker from something appearing above us.

"Hey, what the hell is going-" Krypto started to question just as beams of light surrounded all of us and the next thing I knew, the light died down and I looked around to see that we were in a large room with a purple female Afghan hound sitting at what appeared to be a console.

When I looked up at the windows on the ceiling, I was stunned to see Earth looking back in the distance and realized that Krypto and I were actually in space and I tried to wrap my head around this whole thing.

_"Okay, this is new...why is it that things always get weird after heroes face normal criminals during an extended period of time?"_ I thought as the Afghan hound leaned forward to shoot an unamused look at the bulldog.

"Bulldog, will you quit it with that "beam us up Scotty" business? If you haven't noticed, I'm an Afghan...not a Scotty," the Afghan lectured sternly and Bulldog smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, guv'nor," Bulldog apologized and walked away as Krypto and I approached the console.

"Um, I'm going to make a guess and say that you all are not from around here," I announced as we stopped in front of the console.

"You could say that," the Afghan said as she floated up into the air and I got a better look at her, seeing that she had a gold collar with not only a name tag that had the letter B on it, but she had a white cape attached to her collar while she was sitting on a pillow.

While she was approaching us, the red dachshund managed to free the green terrier and the green alien canine groaned, "Yeah, that's better."

"What you see before you is the Dog Star Patrol and they are Hotdog, Bulldog, Tail Terrier, Mammoth Mutt, and I'm Brainy Barker...at your service. There are other members but they are out on different missions at the moment so it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Brainy greeted and I waved with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elastihound and this is Superdog but we're called Krypto and Max when we're not in our current personas. So, where are you guys from if you don't mind me asking?" I inquired curiously.

"Oh, many worlds in this galaxy and beyond...you see, we came together to keep the universe safe from-" Brainy started to explain when she was cut off.

"Kittens?" Krypto questioned and started laughing rudely, prompting me to slap him in the back of the head but he wasn't phased by that and my form rippled rather violently since it was like hitting a wall that was harder than diamonds.

"Krypto, don't be so damn rude because if they went after that kitten, they must have a very good reason," I lectured sternly and Brainy nodded to show her appreciation as she hovered in front of us.

"You're correct so let me explain," Brainy stated and before my eyes, a purple swirling image of the kitten appeared above her head and my jaw dropped open in astonishment.

"Let me introduce you one of the most horrible felines in the entire galaxy Snooky Wookums, but don't let his cute appearance fool you because he's responsible for many thefts throughout his young life.

You name it, he's done it by starting his crime spree with stealing toys from his own brothers, then he escalated by committing robberies on the Milky Way and killing intergalactic law enforcement officers that tried to arrest him," Brainy explained once the images of Snooky's crime spree disappeared and Brainy flew to a map of the galaxy.

"We tracked him across the entire universe in the hope of ending his criminal career before he made it to Planet Earth," Brainy added while I felt really embarrassed about the whole misunderstanding and a little peeved that Krypto and I were fooled by a kitten.

"And we had him too until you assholes showed up," Hotdog snapped irritably and I shot him an offended expression.

"Hey, we didn't know what was really going on so what the hell did you expect us to do? We thought you guys were attacking an innocent kitten at the time so we went to do the decent thing by stopping you...but now we see that it was a complete misunderstanding and I've never felt so fucking embarrassed before," I admitted sheepishly and Brainy looked at me.

"I should be the one to apologize because we didn't approach you two first and explain the situation, so that was a mistake on my part," Brainy told me and Krypto smiled reassuringly.

"You don't need to apologize, but the only question is how to find him again," Krypto pointed out and as he said that, alarms started blaring as if a higher being was listening and gave us the answer.

"Well, sounds like we just did," Bulldog stated with a chuckle as we headed over to the dog bowl-shaped table that showed a digital map of Metropolis and one location in the city was blinking as I perked up.

"Wait, I know that place...that's the city's animal shelter so he must be there right now," I informed the others and Brainy nodded.

"Then we have no time to waste so stop Snooky before he does irreparable damage to the city," Brainy ordered and the rest of us quickly headed to the middle of the room as she flew to the console and activated the transporter.

We were covered by the light and found ourselves on Earth next to the animal shelter where Snooky was standing next to a cage of cats and he looked startled to see us while we glared at him.

"Hold it right there, you little bugger!" Bulldog announced and Snooky frowned before he suddenly hocked a hairball at the cage and the mesh exploded while I jumped at the sight and people walking nearby turned their heads to see us.

"Holy...that was one mean hairball!" one of the cats exclaimed in shock and Snooky looked at us with a smirk.

"I'm warning you, ugly mutts, back off because this isn't your planet so walk away or things will get messy," Snooky threatened and I stepped forward with a glare.

"They may not have been born on this planet, but I have and Superdog has come to see this place as his home so how about you surrender before things don't end well for you," I warned sternly.

"It won't your home for long," Snooky declared as humans were muttering and pointing at us while others were taking out their cameras to take pictures or record us, then the cats that were in the cage started looking nervous at the fight that was going to break out and the one that spoke earlier raised his paws in a placating gesture.

"On second thought, pal, we like it here so thanks anyway," the cat decided uneasily just as the jewel on Snooky's collar started glowing and shot a beam at the cats.

I squinted my eyes at the bright light and when it died down, my eyes widened as I saw that the cats have grown into the size of a car and had sabertooth teeth as they broke through the cage with vicious growls as people started backing away and running in a panic while cars sped up and the entire block became abandoned with police officers pulling up at the ends of the streets and cordoning off the area.

"Shit, that's new," I piped up as the former cats saw us and left the cage while they stared at us with hungry expressions.

While Krypto and the Dog Stars were busy dealing with the other cats, I was facing one as he approached menacingly and pounced with his mouth open to rip me apart like a stuffed toy, then I jumped forward as I stretched and flattened my entire form into a sheet until I landed onto the cat and coiled around him like a snake while clamping his muzzle shut and tying his arms and legs together as he crashed onto the ground.

I started squeezing and the cat struggled to get free but I hardened my density and he stopped thrashing around after a minute before I let him go, shifting my body back to normal and seeing that the cat was unconscious from a lack of oxygen as I nodded and turned my attention to Snooky when I saw him bolting from the area to try and escape.

Krypto and I nodded at each other as he zipped in front of Snooky and I bounced right behind him to make sure he had nowhere to go as he looked around to see that he was surrounded.

"Looks like you're fresh out of cats, so how about you surrender now," Krypto suggested victoriously but Snooky chuckled and it gave me a bad feeling.

"There's plenty more where those kitties came from," Snooky stated as he gestured up at the animal shelter.

"Wait, what?" I wondered in confusion as we looked up to see what he was talking about, only my blood ran cold when I saw that there were more than dozens of cats looking out of the windows and meowing.

"Oh my God... there are enough cats in there for an entire army," Krypto breathed out in horror since those many cats would destroy the city if they become like the ones we previously fought.

"That's the idea, genius," Snooky said smugly as the jewel glowed again and I knew we couldn't let him change those cats.

"No, you don't! Krypto, destroy that thing!" I instructed urgently and he obliged by using his heat vision on the jewel until it shattered into tiny pieces and the cats we fought changed back to normal.

"Whoa, this wasn't our idea!" the brown cat exclaimed nervously as his legs were tied up by Tail Terrier's tail.

"Uh-oh," Snooky said uneasily as he saw that Krypto and I were glaring down at him and he suddenly ran away in an attempt to escape.

"Stop him!" Hotdog shouted and we all chased after him as he bolted to a round hover ship that flew down.

The bottom of the ship opened as Snooky stopped under it and he was sucked in before the door closed and took off into the air, then I stretched and grappled with the ship to prevent it from escaping but a small gun popped out from the side and a powerful hot laser beam shot me before I melted uncontrollably and let go of the ship while I was rendered into a puddle of blue viscous slime.

"Elastihound, are you okay?" Mammoth Mutt inquired in concern as the other peered down at me and I groaned slightly before I reformed slowly and became solid again.

"I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that thing to have a damn laser gun," I reassured as my form rippled and Bulldog contacted Brainy to have her transport us back onto the ship.

* * *

After we had transported back onto the ship, we all informed Brainy about what happened and although she wasn't thrilled that Snooky escaped again, we did stop him which was a plus in our book.

"Even though he escaped, Snooky is long gone from your solar system and that's good news," Brainy said and Bulldog stepped forward.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without your help and that's a fact," Bulldog complimented with the other Dog Stars agreeing and I felt bashful as I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck.

"We're just glad we could make up for our earlier misunderstanding and stop Snooky before he destroyed the city," I said shyly while looking back with a humble smile.

"On behalf of all the Dog Stars that are here right now, I'd like to invite you two to become members of our team and we would be honored if you would accept," Brainy offered and I was touched that they trusted us enough to become members of the Dog Star Patrol.

"We would be honored," Krypto said as I nodded in agreement and everybody perked up.

"Dogpile!" Bulldog declared and everyone jumped us until Krypto and I were pinned under them while Brainy watched with a smile.

I was laughing and pleading for them to get off with Krypto voicing his own mock complaints and everyone eventually got off as we stood up and were given a tour of the place just before the other final members of the Dog Star Patrol came back from their own missions to introduce themselves.

We met Tusky Husky, Paw Pooch, and Chameleon Collie as they introduced themselves but I had learned that there were two other canines that used to be members and they died during different missions and before I knew it, I was in the observation deck and felt completely breathless as I saw outside the ship. I heard the door behind me open and then Brainy stopped next to me after flying and lowering to the ground.

"How do you like the observation deck?" Brainy asked as I was looking at Earth quietly.

"It's like nothing I've ever experienced before...when I was younger, I would always look up at the stars and wonder what it would be like to see the planet while being in space and now that I have, it's breathtaking," I admitted softly while I was staring out the window and Brainy chuckled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it and I would always come here to think whenever I need peace and quiet, being a team leader can be very stressful at times," Brainy explained and I smirked as I looked at her.

"I'll bet...anyway, what you did earlier with forming those images above your head is incredible," I complimented and Brainy looked taken aback by that.

"Thanks, it's one of my abilities where I can form images from my mind and speak to others telepathically," Brainy told me and I looked interested while what she said got my attention.

"You have telekinesis and can read peoples' minds? That explains a lot and you're not reading my mind, right?" I asked hesitantly and Brainy shook her head.

"No, I would never do that without your consent because it would be irresponsible and highly inappropriate if I looked into your mind without your permission," Brainy reassured and I felt relieved that she used her abilities responsibly while remembering that Krypto and I needed to get back home.

"Well, Krypto and I are going to head home since our boy's probably wondering where we are right now," I stated as I stood up and headed to the door.

"Very well, we hope to see you two again so we'll come and visit Earth to talk or ask for your assistance whenever we're nearby," Brainy said while she followed me and I nodded before we left the observation deck and met up with Krypto.

After we were transported back to Earth and headed home, I thought about how very interesting it would be to see other worlds now that I was part of an intergalactic law enforcement task force dedicated to fighting against nasty aliens and wondered what else I would face in this strange life of mine.

* * *

A/N I have returned! Good grief, it's a real pain dealing with writer's block and trying to continue an unfinished chapter which I'm sure most of you understand all too well.

Anyway, I have done some thinking and decided that this story won't take place in the Arrow-verse and will be in the DCAU universe with cartoons like Teen Titans being added but some of the characters like Oliver Queen will have their Arrow-verse personalities to flesh them out into more realistic people that have their own problems they are dealing with when they're not as their alter-egos.

Well, since this story has a romance tag, I am planning for Max to get into a relationship with someone but you'll have to guess who it is so I'll leave it up to you to figure it out. One more thing, I wanted to let you all know that I'm adding two members of the Space Canine Patrol Agents that weren't added to the Dog Star Patrol in order to keep it as the original team that was seen shortly in the classic Superboy comics before they sadly dropped off the face of the Earth back in the sixties.

Anyway, enough of me rambling so let me know what you think and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Krypto and I have met the Dog Star Patrol and became members, now we were flying around the city and keeping an eye out for any criminal activity but it had been a quiet day so we just decided to patrol and see if we can spot anything or anyone that requires our assistance.

"Huh, it sure is quiet today," Krypto commented and I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that we haven't encountered any emergencies yet so maybe the criminals are having an off day or something," I agreed as we passed a large building.

"Hardly worth it for us to go out today, Max," Krypto told me with a relaxed smile then he started sniffing the air.

"You smell something, Krypto?" I inquired curiously and he nodded.

"Yeah...what is that great smell?" Krypto wondered as he perked up then he looked down and I followed suit to see that he was eyeing a fire hydrant before he flew down and I rolled my eyes with an amused smile as I followed him and we landed in front of the hydrant.

"Oh, yeah..." Krypto trailed off excitingly as his tail wagged and I chuckled.

"Alright, I'll be scouting around for any trouble so meet up with me once you're done with your business," I instructed and Krypto was about to say something when the sound of a cat yowling caught our attention.

Krypto and I looked at the commotion and saw a familiar orange tabby cat being chased by three dogs that looked familiar to me, then it hit me and I recognized them as the three dogs that chased me into the STAR Labs property when I first arrived in this city and got my elastic abilities after being changed into a dog.

"Well, spoke too soon about this being a quiet day," I remarked and Krypto nodded as we took off into the air before following after Streaky and the three dogs.

We flew after Streaky and the three dogs until we saw Streaky hanging on for dear life on a pipe that was above a flooded storm drain until he lost his grip and yowled in terror as he fell, prompting me to swoop down and I stretched one of my arms until it coiled around Streaky's torso and flew up into the sky with Krypto right behind me as I saw the three dogs gaping up at us in disbelief. As we flew, I felt Streaky moving slightly and looked to see him uncovering his eyes as he saw the sky.

"Is this Heaven?" Streaky wondered as I smirked.

"Not exactly," I remarked and Streaky looked back to see me and saw my arm coiled around his torso.

"Holy crap, you're Elastihound and that's Superdog," Streaky gasped and I nodded as Krypto smiled.

"Yep, at your service," I quipped as we flew back home and landed in the backyard after I put Streaky down on the top of the fence and my arm retracted back to normal.

"Hey, I never thought I'd say this to any dog, but thanks, guys...whoever you are," Streaky said with a confused frown just as Krypto and I nodded at each other, then Krypto activated his collar to remove his cape and tag while my suit melted into my body until we were back to normal.

"Hey, I'm Krypto and that's Max, we're your neighbors," Krypto greeted and I held up a paw with a welcoming smile until Streaky's eyes widened in realization and he smirked.

"I thought there was something familiar about you two so good to meet you, I'm Streaky," Streaky introduced.

"Yeah, we know and what we want to know is why you were out in the city like that?" I questioned in confusion.

"Don't let my fancy breed fool you, I'm all streak and one hundred percent street cat, thank you very much," Streaky declared and I rolled my eyes at his attitude.

"If you're one hundred percent street cat, then why were those dogs chasing you?" Krypto inquired skeptically.

"Yeah, those assholes think they own this town but I could've handled them and you don't want to mess with the streak," Streaky bragged just before someone grabbed him from the fence and he screeched while he was yanked out of sight as Krypto and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Streaky, I've been looking all over for you and guess what, it's bath time!" Andrea declared excitingly and I heard Streaky let out a groan as Krypto and I peeked over the fence to see Streaky taken into the house and the back door closed.

"Damn, do I feel sorry for him," I remarked and Krypto chuckled as we quit looking over the fence and headed to our homes so that we would wait for Kevin to come home from school.

* * *

After waiting for Kevin to come home, the bus showed up and Kevin greeted us before we were taken to his baseball game and now Krypto and I were watching Kevin getting ready to bat until I picked up the sound of something being chased and I looked while altering my eyes into an eagle's to see Streaky being chased by the three dogs again. I nudged Krypto and subtly motioned my head at what I saw and he narrowed his eyes in the direction of where Streaky and the three dogs were before he nodded in understanding.

Krypto and I snuck behind the bleachers before he activated his collar, his cape and tag attaching to his collar while I formed my suit before we took off into the air after I grew out wings, then we followed Streaky and the three dogs as they quickly headed to a STAR Labs building with security officers spotting them before chasing after them and Streaky hopped up to a window that was high up until it tipped open and he fell inside the building.

Krypto and I got closer to the building until we saw flashes of light coming from the room Streaky fell in and we looked at each other in concern before we crashed through the window to see Streaky on top of a laser cannon as it fired uncontrollably while he yowled in terror.

"Streaky, hang on!" Krypto called out as we flew towards the top of the cannon so that we could save Streaky, then the cannon aimed at us before my eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the laser coming right at us.

"Holy-" I yelped as I stretched and curved my torso out into a bridge-like shape to avoid getting hit, really not eager with my DNA getting even more mutated by something else from STAR Labs but Krypto wasn't so lucky as the laser hit his chest before it ricocheted off of him and hit Streaky until the cat was sent flying off the cannon and crashed to the ground while I managed to shut off the cannon.

"Streaky, are you okay?!" Krypto exclaimed in shock as we flew down and rushed over to check on him while he shook his head.

"Yeah, but will someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Streaky groaned as he stood up and wobbled slightly, then Krypto and I noticed two machines that were identical, along with other objects in the room in the same way and the wheels in my head started turning as I figured out what happened.

"I think you were hit by some kind of replicator that can copy matter," I muttered thoughtfully as I examined the two machines by growing out my neck and studying them from all sides.

"A replicator?" Streaky questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, and as Max said, it can copy matter but it couldn't affect me because of my impenetrable fur and skin, so it ricocheted off me and hit you. Are you feeling okay? Any odd sensations or effects?" Krypto inquired in concern and Streaky shook his head.

"No...I feel just fine from what I can tell," Streaky replied and I placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's take you home because I'm pretty sure Andrea is wondering where you are right now," I told him and Streaky sighed before Krypto gently grabbed him by the scruff with his mouth and we flew out of the building while I could see security scaring the dogs away.

After that, we arrived home and Krypto put Streaky down in the backyard of Andrea's home before we changed back to normal and I looked pensive until Krypto noticed.

"Max, what's wrong?" Krypto asked and I looked at him.

"I'm worried about Streaky and I really hope that he doesn't suffer from any nasty side effects from being shot by that replicator," I admitted uneasily and Krypto put a paw on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be okay but just in case, we should check on him tomorrow morning to see how he's doing, sound good?" Krypto offered and I nodded with a smile as we changed back into our hero personas and took off into the air so that we could head back to the park before anyone notices we're missing.

* * *

After we had gone back to the park, the rest of the day went by until we went home and got some sleep until it was morning before Krypto and I went into the backyard and I enjoyed the fresh air before we went to go check on Streaky.

"Good morning, neighbors," Streaky greeted cheerfully and we looked to see him lazing on top of the fence with a smug grin.

"Hey, we were just about to go check on you to see how you were doing. So, how are you feeling today?" I inquired and Streaky stood up.

"Oh, I'm doing fine...in fact, I'm fantastic so check this out," Streaky stated as he hopped down into our backyard and headed over to the front of Mr. Whitney's car that was in the driveway before grabbing the front bumper.

I was wondering what he was doing at first, but then he impossibly lifted the front of the car like it was nothing while my jaw dropped open in complete shock, and Krypto also stared in disbelief.

"See...Krypto...I'm as...strong as...you!" Streaky groaned as he struggled to keep the car up and was forced to drop it as the front of the car hit the driveway and Streaky added, "Well, almost."

"Wha-how the hell did you...wait, the replicator! It must've altered your DNA and gave you Kryptonian abilities after the laser ricocheted off me and copied my abilities," Krypto gasped in realization and Streaky flew up into the air while I was dumbfounded at the sight.

"You're right on the money," Streaky stated as he flew around with a blissful expression until he crashed into a tree.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to watch where you're going since there are plenty of things to crash into if you're not careful," I notified him and I had a bad feeling when Streaky stared at the tree with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, since I'm up here, I might as well beautify the neighborhood," Streaky declared and I realized what he was about to do before I reacted quickly by stretching my arm out and coiling it around his torso until I yanked Streaky down into the backyard with a panicked expression.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! People would've seen you if I hadn't stopped you in time!" I hissed incredulously as I let him go and retracted my arm while Krypto was quickly looking around with his x-ray vision to make sure no one saw anything.

"So? I'm a super cat and do you guys know what that means?" Streaky questioned excitingly, but Krypto and I stared at him sternly.

"It means that you need to take this seriously because those abilities are not a toy and could seriously hurt or kill someone if you're not careful, which means that you need to use them for good," Krypto lectured firmly and Streaky smiled.

"Oh, I will so don't you or Max worry about that because you have nothing to worry about," Streaky said and I didn't like the way he said it just before Andrea started calling for him and he looked alarmed.

"Oh crap, I gotta fly...get it?" Streaky quipped just as he took off and I frowned suspiciously before looking at Krypto.

"Krypto, go ahead and patrol while I go after Streaky and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," I instructed and Krypto nodded before we changed into our hero personas and took off in different directions, Krypto heading downtown while I went after Streaky.

* * *

As time passed by until nightfall, I kept looking for Streaky and followed his scent to a bad part of town until I made it to an abandoned and condemned building before I heard dogs yelping and howling in terror until the sound of something being smashed apart prompted me to rush in and I followed the sounds in the basement before I found Streaky cornering the three dogs and the sight of them howling and whimpering in distress made me feel horrified by Streaky's actions.

"Streaky, what the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed in shock and Streaky froze up before looking back at me.

"M-Max, why are you here?" Streaky inquired nervously and I glared at him with barely restrained fury.

"I'm here because I followed you to make sure that you wouldn't do anything stupid, which you are clearly doing right now! I get that they were trying to hurt you before, but that's no fucking excuse to use your new abilities to get revenge on them because it makes you no better than they are and it'll affect how people see you in the future!

Despite what you might know, there are people who are terrified of Metas and they will be looking for any excuse to convince the rest of the world that we are a threat that needs to be dealt with, so that's why you need to take this seriously because your actions will have serious consequences and will affect the rest of us, understand?" I scolded harshly and Streaky flinched before he started looking guilty.

"You're right...I'm sorry, I guess I let my new abilities go to my head so I'll be more careful," Streaky admitted and I nodded just as a rumbling sound started happening and we looked up to see the ceiling shaking as pieces of it started crumbling.

"Um, Streaky, why is the ceiling starting to collapse?" I inquired uneasily and Streaky grimaced uncomfortably.

"Well, I may have knocked down the support beams," Streaky told me and my eyes widened in horror.

"You did what?! Nevermind, let's get these dogs out of here before they get killed by falling debris!" I declared and Streaky nodded as he flew up to the ceiling and held it up while I rushed over to the panicking three dogs and looked at the pitbull.

"You there, what's your name?!" I questioned over the loud noise of falling debris and the pitbull looked at me.

"Um, Muggsy," Muggsy replied nervously.

"Okay, Muggsy, I'm going to get you and your friends out of here so follow my instructions, okay?" I told him and he nodded just as I noticed that the ceiling was breaking apart even more and saw that Streaky was having serious trouble holding it up.

I swore under my breath before turning around and rushing to the middle of the room until I shifted into my anthro form and focused on doing something I had never done before, then my body swelled larger and grew bigger as my form got as tall as the room until I pressed my humanoid hands against the ceiling and struggled to keep it from completely collapsing but even I started having trouble holding the ceiling upright and desperation started setting in as I saw that the dogs were frozen in fear.

"What the hell are you three doing?! Get the fuck out of here before you get killed!" I shouted at them with my voice being deeper and louder but they were trembling and not moving while frustration started setting in.

"Krypto, help us!" Streaky screamed desperately while I was gritting my teeth and trying to keep the ceiling from collapsing, just as Krypto finally showed up and his eyes widened at the sight of me being far larger than the last time he saw me.

"Krypto, thank God! Save those three dogs and hurry because I don't think we can keep holding up the damn building for much longer!" I shouted urgently through clenched teeth and Krypto nodded before he flew down until he lifted the carpet and covered the dogs as he flew them out of the room and the ceiling suddenly just broke apart.

I let out a shout of panic and grabbed Streaky before my body morphed into a large dome and shielded him while I hardened my density and felt the entire building burying us completely as I formed my head and looked at Streaky.

"Jesus...you okay?" I inquired breathlessly and Streaky nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me," Streaky said while we waited for Krypto to dig us out.

"Streaky, Max!" Krypto exclaimed in horror with his voice sounding muffled and I heard him blowing away the dust before frantically digging around until the sound got louder and stopped.

"Max, is that you?" I heard Krypto inquire and I melted my head back into my body before it formed on the outside and I looked at Krypto.

"Yeah, it's me and Streaky's right here," I replied as I shrank down and shifted back to my canine form as I got off of Streaky and Krypto let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God...hey, why don't we head home," Krypto suggested and I nodded.

"Best damn idea I've heard right now because I deserve to get some sleep after that," I agreed and Streaky also voiced his agreement while we took off into the air and headed home.

* * *

After we had headed home, Krypto and I said goodnight to Streaky and went inside Kevin's home until we got some sleep and I promptly passed out the second I laid down, then it was morning and we were outside having a chat with Streaky about what happened last night.

"You know, I'd thought it would feel great to get back at those guys...but it didn't," Streaky admitted and I smiled at how he was taking the first step of becoming a hero.

"Because a part of you knows that what you did was wrong and it's good that you're admitting your mistake, which is why we're going to teach you to use your new abilities responsibly so that they can be used to help people and that what happened last night won't happen again," I told him and Streaky nodded.

"I hear ya," Streaky agreed.

"Well, for now, I'd keep these powers a secret, especially from-" Krypto said and was cut off when Streaky was grabbed and yanked off the fence as he yowled, then Krypto and I peered over the fence to see Andrea taking him away.

"Streaky, what happened to you?! Ugh, you're filthy again so it's back to the bathtub again for you, mister. Oh, and this time, I'm keeping the window shut," Andrea stated as Streaky's eyes widened in horror as he struggled to escape but he couldn't get free and simply let out a low groan before he was taken inside and the door closed shut.

"Shit, do I feel bad for him," I remarked and Krypto chuckled as we lowered ourselves from the fence and heard Kevin calling for us, so we headed back inside the house to see what he wanted.

* * *

A/N Hey, I'm back and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I don't have much to say since I'm kinda tired at the moment so let me know what you think about this chapter and stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

It had only been a few days since Streaky had gotten his Kryptonian abilities and Krypto and I spent the better part of that time training him on how to control his abilities while he once complained that he wanted to see some action, causing us to lecture him on how he still had a while before he can be let out into the field and Streaky reluctantly accepted our reasoning before his training continued. After that, Krypto and I gave him some time off so that we could spend time with Kevin, and now we were in the spaceship under the backyard while Kevin marveled at everything.

"You know, this is every kid's dream...having a secret alien spaceship and it's all mine," Kevin breathed out excitingly before Krypto and I cleared our throats to get his attention.

"Um, I think you mean ours so try not to hog it all to yourself," I stated humorously and Kevin scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Right, sorry about that so which button should I push to get the coolest Kryptonian space stuff?" Kevin asked eagerly and I shrugged while Krypto sent him an apologetic smile.

"Not sure, I was just a puppy when they put me in this spaceship but I do remember pushing that button always made me happy," Krypto pointed out as he gestured at a red triangle-shaped button and Kevin rubbed his hands together.

"Works for me," Kevin agreed before he pushed the button and the console activated until a hatch slid open, then a bunch of robotic hands came out with grooming objects

"This could be cool," Kevin commented and I realized what would happen next before I extended my arm and coiled it around Kevin's torso before pulling him away and he sent me a questioning look.

"Sorry, but that was a dog grooming machine from what I can tell so who knows what could've happened if I hadn't pulled you out of there," I told him as I uncoiled my arm and retracted it back to normal.

"Oh, thanks for that Max and I'm guessing that it would've ended pretty embarrassingly for me," Kevin said just before Krypto's ears perked up and he sent me a serious expression.

"Max, duty calls," Krypto informed me and I nodded as I looked at Kevin.

"Hey, we gotta go so we'll be back soon," I said and Kevin nodded before Krypto and I changed into our alter-egos and left the ship before flying out of the doghouse and heading into the downtown district.

* * *

After flying for a short time, we arrived at the sight of a pet store that was on fire while the fire department struggled to put out the blaze before we nodded to each other and went down there, then I waited for Krypto to get the rest of the pets out until I flew over the store and extended my entire body into a massive sheet while I fell and covered the entire building before hardening myself and sealing up the entire place. Pretty soon, the lack of oxygen caused the fire to extinguish itself before I unwrapped myself from the building and shrank back to normal while people were cheering and praising us for a job well done.

"Well, I'd say that ended nicely so let's let the fire department finish up here," I stated and Krypto nodded before he suddenly jerked with a yelp and jumped away until he landed nearby much to my confusion, then I started feeling concerned when he frantically scratched his side with his hind-paw and I bounced over to see what was wrong.

"Krypto, what is it?" I questioned with a worried expression and he looked at me with a greatly uncomfortable look.

"Max, something's biting me and it's not stopping...oh god!" Krypto shouted as he turned his head to bite at whatever was bothering him and I moved his head out of the way.

"Here, let me take a look," I told him and changed my eyes into a hawk's until my vision zoomed in and I was taken aback by the sight of a green bug that appeared to be a flea, but it didn't look like any flea I've ever seen before while it was gnawing on Krypto's flesh.

"It...looks like a flea of some kind but I've never seen one that's green before and it shouldn't be doing this to you because of your impenetrable skin," I notified him after my eyes changed back to normal and Krypto whined as he gritted his teeth.

"Well, whatever it is, it's driving me crazy so please help me get rid of it," Krypto begged as he started scratching again and I stopped him from damaging the pavement while his foot banged against the ground and caused a few tremors.

"Listen, how about we go back home and try to figure out a way to get rid of our little problem but, in the meantime, just bear with it and try not to scratch or you might cause property damage," I stated and Krypto groaned as we took off into the air and headed home to figure out how to get rid of the flea that was viciously attacking Krypto.

Pretty soon, we managed to arrive back home while Krypto whimpered and we landed into the backyard as Kevin was waiting for us and noticed that something was wrong when he saw Krypto twitching and whining.

"Krypto, what's wrong?" Kevin asked in concern and I looked at him.

"Some kind of flea is attacking him and I was wondering if you had any tweezers or bug spray for dogs to get it off of him," I explained and Kevin perked up.

"Sure, just hold on," Kevin said before he ran back inside the house and came out a minute later with a pair of tweezers after Krypto and I changed back to normal.

"Please, hurry up because this thing is driving me insane!" Krypto begged as he kept scratching and I managed to make him stop as Kevin came over with the tweezers.

"Hold on, I'm going to get a good grip to get it off of you so hold still," Kevin instructed and Krypto stopped squirming around so that Kevin could get at the flea.

Kevin appeared to have got it and went to take the flea off of Krypto, then he yelped as he was yanked forward and struggled to pull until he was sent flying back and my eyes widened in shock at the sight of the end of the tweezers being tied up together into a ribbon.

"Whoa, no flea on this planet is capable of something like that so...oh no, it must be Kryptonian," I groaned in disbelief since I had no idea how we were going to stop something so small that was practically indestructible.

"Oh great, a super flea," Krypto whimpered in distress before he yelped and started growling at the area that the flea was attacking before he spun around and turned into a white tornado that was moving out of control.

I quickly reacted by extending my arms and trying to restrain Krypto by coiling my body around him before he could destroy the entire backyard, realizing too late at how much of a bad idea that was as I was swung around like a rag doll and yelped as I was slingshotted across the backyard and crashed into a fence before slowly sliding down while Krypto noticed what happened and rushed over with Kevin as he held a look of panic.

"Max, are you okay?!" Krypto exclaimed and I got up while shaking my head to regain my composure.

"Don't worry, I just got the wind knocked out of me and I should've known better trying to restrain a Kryptonian since that would only end badly for me," I groaned and Krypto looked relieved until he jerked and started snarling at where the flea was.

"That's it, I'm going to scratch you into the fifth dimension!" Krypto growled viciously and I sent a wary look at Kevin.

"Kevin, you better go get some flea powder right now while I try to keep Krypto from scratching," I instructed urgently and Kevin nodded before he ran back into the house, then I saw Krypto frantically scratching with a look of pure rage as he caused tremors to break out and I grabbed his shoulders with a look of panic.

"Krypto, calm down before you tear up the yard!" I shouted just as I saw Streaky hopping up from the fence that led to his place and he stared at us irritably.

"Hey, what's the deal, Dog of Steel and Rubber Pooch?" Streaky called out as he hopped down from the top of the fence.

"Streaky, now's kinda not the time since Krypto has a flea problem and it's driving him nuts," I explained and Streaky stared at us with a puzzled look.

"A flea?" Streaky asked in confusion as Krypto scratched his side again.

"Can't scratch it off, can't bite it off!" Krypto yelled in discomfort and proceeded to use his heat vision on the flea while I enlarged my vision before I was stunned to see that the hot lasers were hitting the flea but it wasn't causing any damage at all.

"Holy crap, and he can't burn it off!" I exclaimed in disbelief and Streaky rolled his eyes as he walked over to Krypto.

"Excuse me for saying this, but maybe you need some real claws to get the job done," Streaky stated as he reached out and started scratching Krypto, who looked more than relieved as he sighed and thumped his hind-leg onto the ground lightly.

Suddenly, Streaky was slammed across the ground a few times and thrown across the backyard until he crashed into the fence and landed onto the ground while I rushed over to check on him.

"Streaky, are you alright?!" I shouted in shock, causing the tabby cat to raise his head to look at me with a dazed expression.

"Now...that's one...bad bug," Streaky groaned dizzily before he slumped onto the ground and I started feeling panic since I had no idea what to do just as Kevin came out of the house with a spray bottle.

"Hey, I got the flea powder," Kevin notified Krypto, who was gritting his teeth.

"Please hurry up with that bug spray before I lose my mind," Krypto pleaded and started scratching again, causing his hind-paw to slam onto the ground many times and the whole area rumbled while Kevin and I wobbled.

"Whoa, don't scratch and hold still!" I yelped in alarm before Krypto managed to stop himself, then Kevin shook the can and sprayed the area where the flea was at before a look of pure relief appeared on Krypto's face as he sighed.

"Thank heavens, it's working," Krypto stated and Kevin took out a magnifying glass before peering at the area where the flea was at, then his smile disappeared and I had a bad feeling.

"I don't know because it looks like he's in his winter wonderland," Kevin informed us and I started feeling frustrated until I recalled the grooming machine in the ship and an idea came to me.

"Hold on, the ship Krypto arrived in had a dog grooming machine so what if it also had Kryptonian bug spray? I know it's a long shot, but we don't have any other options at this point," I stated and the others perked up.

We instantly rushed over to Krypto's dog house and went down to where the ship was, then we entered the spaceship and started looking around for any bug spray while Krypto was fidgeting and trying hard not to scratch until I found a compartment and saw a spray bottle of some kind with a label that was in another language before I formed one of my paws into a human hand and quickly took the spray bottle.

"Kevin, I think I found it!" I notified him and Kevin rushed over until I handed him the spray bottle and he ran over to Krypto.

"Ugh, please let this work," Kevin muttered before he started spraying the area of where the flea was.

Suddenly, something tiny flew up from Krypto and knocked the bottle out of Kevin's hand before it snagged his shirt collar and flew away while Kevin screamed for help, then he was gone before Krypto and I rushed out of the ship and left the dog house while Krypto and I shouted Kevin's name in horror until I had an idea on how to stop that flea.

"Krypto, you try to save Kevin while I go grab something that prevents the flea from being a threat anymore," I instructed as he nodded, then we changed into our alter-egos and took off flying in different directions.

After a short time, I managed to locate a small shard of green Kryptonite that I had discovered in the park and took it with me before I flew back to Kevin's house and got a jar from the kitchen, then I absorbed the jar and Kryptonite into my body and flew up after Krypto as I could see Kevin suddenly falling and I gasped in horror. Krypto quickly reacted by saving Kevin from getting hit by a plane and my enhanced vision saw the flea before I took the jar and Kryptonite out of my body, then I dropped the green shard into the jar and held out the jar for the flea to fall in until I slammed the lid onto the jar and sealed it with the lid.

Once that was done, I let out a sigh of relief now that this bug was as harmless as any normal earth flea because of the Kryptonite while I flew down to Kevin's house and met up with the others.

"Hey, did you get the flea?" Krypto asked and I nodded as I held up the jar with human hands so that they could see it.

"Yeah, and I put green Kryptonite in there so that the flea won't be a threat anymore," I explained just before Mrs. Whitney started calling for Kevin.

"Just in time, now stop being super," Kevin whispered, prompting me and Krypto to change back as I absorbed the jar and Mrs. Whitney peered outside.

"Hey honey, did the flea powder work?" Mrs. Whitney asked Kevin and he nodded.

"Better than we hoped," Kevin lied.

"Okay, so have fun and I'll call you for dinner later," Mrs. Whitney said until she went back inside the house and we all let out sighs of relief at the knowledge that the flea was no longer a problem as I took the jar out of my body.

"Max, that's kinda cool and gross with what you're doing but now what do we do with that bug?" Kevin questioned and I looked at the flea that was in the jar.

"Well, I'm going to take this little fella to Superman so that he can make sure that it won't be a problem ever again," I responded as I changed into my alter-ego and formed my wings until I took off in the direction of where Superman's Fortress of Solitude was at.

* * *

Pretty soon, I found myself in the arctic and made sure not to turn into a frozen statue as I finally arrived at the large mountain and entered the fortress until I found Superman working on something and he turned around to look at me.

"Max, what brings you here?" Superman asked curiously and I flew over to a table before placing the jar onto it and he went to examine it.

"Sorry for bothering you, but Krypto and I had some trouble with this little guy and it turns out that the flea is Kryptonian like you and Krypto so I figured that you should handle that little pest since you're an expert with anything Kryptonian related," I explained and Superman hummed thoughtfully until he got a closer look at the flea and nodded.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember how much trouble Krypto had to deal with fleas so don't worry, I'll take care of it and I have the results of your DNA test and the blue chemical if you want to see it," Superman offered and I perked up.

"Sure, I might as well since I'm here now," I agreed and Superman typed on his computer before pictures of an altered DNA strand and a compound of the chemical popped up on the screen.

"Now, from what I've been able to figure out from gathering information on the chemical is that it was to be used for military purposes by adding it to a newly developed body armor that would be able to withstand ballistics and explosives, but the compound is unstable and it had been discovered that it would've caused unexpected side-effects if it came into skin contact with someone, so the project was put on hold in order for the scientists at STAR Labs to do further testing to prevent those side-effects.

As for your sudden change from human to an elastic canine, falling into that vat of the chemical and being exposed to it with a combination of a strand of canine DNA caused your molecular structure to go through a rapid cellular mutation where an explosion in your cells occur, hence your ability to stretch at near-limitless distances and alter your shape at will but the bad news is that the chemical had completely altered your cells," Superman explained and the bad news made me tense up.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked hesitantly and Superman sent me a sympathetic look.

"Unfortunately, there's no way to change you back because the cellular mutation is permanent and there's no way to reverse it...still, I was surprised when I discovered your family tree and found out who your father is since he is known as one of the deadliest mercenaries in Gotham," Superman said and I scowled as I recalled my father and how much of a hardass he could be.

"I don't want to talk about my father and as for the change being permanent, it's fine since I have gotten used to being in this form and I quite like it," I reassured and said my goodbyes before I left the fortress and flew back to Metropolis, wondering where my life could go from here.

* * *

A/N That's another chapter done and as for Max's father, you're all now wondering who he is so the knowledge of him being a mercenary while also being a hardass should help you figure it out but let me give you a hint, he's someone who's fought against Batman and the Teen Titans and is known to be a very deadly enemy so I can't wait to hear your theories on who Max's father is.

Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter and stay tuned while you tell me your theories on who Max's father is.


	6. Chapter 6

After the whole super flea fiasco, Krypto and I continued training Streaky until we had agreed that he was ready to go out into the field and now we had taken Streaky out on patrol while instructing him on what to do while he's out in the field until he showed us a map of Metropolis that had a few places marked while we were in a park and it was windy.

"Okay, I've mapped out the new hotspots on our patrol route where we'll start off at the dairy, move down to the fish market, then finish with a fly-by above to Pretty Kitty pet food factory," Streaky told us, causing Krypto and I to narrow our eyes in confusion.

"Streaky, is it just us or does every stop on your list involve food for you?" Krypto questioned skeptically and Streaky nodded.

"Yes, it does," Streaky confirmed and I rolled my eyes before sighing.

"Streaky, we're out on patrol so getting fast food should be the last thing on your mind right now, not to mention that Krypto and I agreed to take you out into the field because we think you're ready for it but if all you're concerned about is food, then we'll reconsider doing this and taking you back home before putting you through more training," I lectured calmly until Krypto's ears perked up.

"Hey, I hear something," Krypto informed us and one of my ears changed into a bat's until I could hear someone crying for help.

"Yeah, I hear it too so let's go," I stated with a serious expression as my ear turned back to normal and gestured for Streaky to follow us as Krypto and I took off.

We flew over to where the sound was coming from and I saw a caterpillar on a branch struggling to hold onto a leaf until he flew off of it and landed onto my muzzle, then the insect looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Hold on, you don't have your wings yet so let me get you to safety," I said with a reassuring smile and the caterpillar gasped at the sight of my wings and Krypto hovering next to me.

"But, you do while the other dog doesn't so how is that possible?!" the caterpillar exclaimed in shock and I winked at him with a playful grin.

"That's my little secret and let's just say that we're special cases," I said before Krypto and I flew back to Streaky, who was in the air and waiting for us.

"So, who did you guys save? A grateful person with a tuna sandwich?" Streaky asked and Krypto shook his head.

"Nope, just this little guy who's on Elastihound's snout," Krypto answered as he motioned his head at the caterpillar and Streaky started frowning.

"That's a caterpillar," Streaky pointed out while he looked less than happy.

"Yeah, it is so I don't see what the problem is," I stated in confusion and Streaky looked at me unamused.

"A bug!" Streaky exclaimed in disgust before Krypto started frowning.

"Alright, what's wrong with this little fella if he's got you so riled up?" Krypto questioned and Streaky flew over with a scowl.

"Okay, here on earth, bugs are for smooshing, squishing, sometimes smacking but mainly for squashing so saving ugly bugs is not on the schedule," Streaky clarified and I looked at him in disappointment.

"Streaky, that is really not cool because all life is sacred and, for your information, some bugs are helpful for the ecosystem since they eat the bad bugs while an animal is an animal, no matter what it looks like.

Besides, he won't look like this after he becomes a butterfly so we have to get this little guy someplace safe and those buildings over there will block the wind," I lectured as I gestured at a couple of buildings and recognized one of them as Lexcorp.

Streaky sighed and reluctantly agreed before we flew over to where a tree was in front of the building before I leaned forward so that the caterpillar could crawl off my muzzle and went onto a bench.

"Here you go, now be careful of that wind so you don't go flying again," I warned and the caterpillar looked at me.

"Thank you, Elastihound," the caterpillar said before Streaky cleared his throat.

"If you and Superdog are done with the worm, I think there's a fire at the cat food factory," Streaky said dryly before Krypto and I looked at each other and we rolled our eyes.

"Alright Streaky, we're going already," Krypto said and we took off until we continued our patrol.

After a few minutes, Krypto's ears perked up and he frowned as he looked back while I stared at him.

"What is it?" I asked and Krypto's eyes narrowed for a few seconds until he shrugged.

"Huh, I thought I heard something but it's probably nothing," Krypto told me and we continued our route to the fish market.

* * *

After that, we had arrived at the fish market before Krypto and I were just staring at Streaky unamusingly while he was looking through the trash

"Um, how does going through garbage fit into our patrol?" Krypto questioned and Streaky popped his head out of the trash can.

"Criminals always stash evidence in trash cans," Streaky stated and I sighed since he wasn't taking this seriously.

"Or maybe you're not taking this seriously and only care about food right now, so we're taking you-" I started to lecture and was cut off by cars swerving behind us, causing me and Krypto to look behind us and our jaws dropped open while our eyes widened in shock at the sight of the caterpillar we saved earlier, only he was at the size of a bus as he was wandering on the street before Krypto and I flew up and we looked down at him.

"Holy crap, did he eat the whole damn tree?!" I exclaimed in disbelief as vehicles swerved out of the way with police cars starting to chase the giant caterpillar, then Krypto and I flew down to stop the giant insect before he seriously hurts someone by accident.

Krypto flew over to one of the caterpillar's rear tentacles and bit down on it while I stretched out my whole torso and coiled around the insect's body before wrapping my arms and legs around two lamp posts that were on either side, then I saw Krypto being kicked away until he crashed into the pillar of a monorail and broke it by accident while I was thrashed around suddenly and let go before I was flung away and hit the pavement with my body looking like a noodle.

I groaned as I shook my head and shrank myself back to normal as I could see a train was approaching the area where the pillar wasn't supporting it, then I gasped in horror and morphed into a car before I sped over to the monorail and changed back to my canine form until I stretched out my arms and wrapped them around the falling pillar with Krypto helping me pushing it back into place.

I groaned through clenched teeth at the strain of struggling to hold the pillar up after I had changed into my anthro form before the train passed overhead and Krypto used his heat vision to seal up the damage until the pillar was fixed and I let go with a sigh of relief as I changed back to my feral form, then Krypto and I smiled at each other for a job well done.

"Good as new, now to find that caterpillar before he hurts or kills someone by accident," Krypto told me and I nodded in agreement before we took off to where the giant insect went until we tracked his scent to a closed garage and I saw a familiar iguana right in front of it.

_'Aw hell, not this annoying asshole and it makes sense if he's responsible for the little fella growing into the size of a semi-truck,' _I thought as I glared at Lex Luthor's pet iguana Ignatius, who Krypto and I had encountered more than a few times to our distaste since he was more annoying than an actual threat to the city.

"Got you!" Ignatius cheered gleefully as Krypto and I landed right behind him with irritable expressions.

"We should've known that you would be slinking around when there's this kind of trouble, Iggy," I announced sternly and Ignatius looked back before he gestured for us to leave.

"Fly and bounce away, fidos, this is between me and my lunch since fuzzy in there is going to feed me until next year, and don't even think about starting trouble because there are cameras all over this place so Mr. Luthor doesn't like caped and costumed trespassers," Ignatius stated smugly as I could see Krypto looking at the garage door with narrowed eyes until he smiled and winked at me, then I realized that Krypto looked inside with his x-ray vision and saw something that would only screw over Ignatius and I smirked.

"Okay, Ignatius, looks like you win," Krypto said kinda smugly and Ignatius huffed as he crawled over to the door that was next to the garage door.

"Well, thank you and I'd save you two a bone but I don't think he has any," Ignatius told us as he hopped up to the knob and managed to turn it until the door opened and Ignatius went inside.

Krypto and I followed after him and that when I saw that the caterpillar had become a cocoon and Ignatius lunged at it, but his teeth couldn't bite through the thick shell and he realized that his so-called lunch was ruined before he broke out crying as Krypto and I approached him.

"Look at it this way, Iggy, you could still stand to lose a few ounces," I joked and Ignatius glared at us before Krypto and I focused on taking the cocoon to safety.

* * *

After that, we had gotten the cocoon to the nearby forest and placed it in a field before a few weeks had passed by and now we were going to get Streaky before we flew back to where the cocoon was.

"Seems like a long way to come for a worm," Streaky said over the loud wind while I rolled my eyes.

"Caterpillar," Krypto stated and Streaky groaned.

"Whatever, so where did you guys put him?" Streaky questioned and I gestured at the field while the cocoon was propped up against a tree.

"He's right down there, Streaky," I notified him as we flew down and landed a few feet away from the cocoon.

"Huh, rustic like an early pine cone," Streaky muttered thoughtfully with a look of interest.

At that moment, the cocoon started breaking open from the inside as Streaky yowled in alarm and took cover behind us, then a giant beautiful butterfly broke out of the cocoon while Krypto and I stared up at him in awe and I let out a breathless laugh at the amazing sight as the butterfly flapped his wings and a gust of wind came from it before Krypto and flew up to talk to him.

"Superdog, Elastihound," the butterfly greeted and I nodded in response.

"Hey, looks like you finally got your wings but you're too close to the city to stretch them, so Superdog and I know a nice open space up north that perfect for you until we find a way to shrink you back to normal," I told him and the butterfly perked up.

"Lead the way," the butterfly said and we all took off to the north and flew for a short time until Streaky decided to say something.

"Hey, when's the meal on this flight?" Streaky joked while he was resting on the butterfly's back and I chuckled as we kept flying to our destination.

_'As Ian Malcolm once said in the movie Jurassic Park, life finds a way,'_ I thought with a warm smile as I enjoyed the view.

* * *

A/N Well, that was a nice ending to this chapter and it shows that Max cares about life and how he's much happier than when he first arrived in Metropolis, so things are looking up for him.

Anyway, I looked up the reviews section to see your theories on who Max's father is and one of you almost got it right by saying Wade Wilson/Deathstroke but I think you got the first name wrong so since you guessed pretty good, then I'm going to reward you by revealing that Max's father is Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke so talk about a complicated family with one brother who's a sociopath and another brother who had his throat slit while also having a half-sister that was conceived before Max was born, not to mention his mother who has a very strained marriage with Slade and was responsible for shooting her husband's eye out.

Yeah, talk about a messed up family and it's no wonder that Max ran away from home since I wouldn't want to spend another second with such a broken family so I'm going to do Teen Titans next after this current arc is done where it'll be father vs son in that second arc so it'll be interesting for Max to face off against his father Slade once the time comes since I can just imagine how very tense the family reunion will be.

So, stay tuned and let me know what you think about this chapter and the reveal of Max's father.


	7. Chapter 7

After we had gotten the butterfly settled in his new home, time had passed by since that day and now I was poking my head out of my dog house while I could see Kevin arguing with his mother about having to watch his sister while she was out as Melanie giggled and waddled around in the backyard.

"But mom, do I have to watch her? It's Saturday and I only get one Saturday a week," Kevin complained and Mrs. Whitney sighed.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have a very important meeting in the city and I'm already late so if you need any help, Mrs. Susman is next door," Mrs. Whitney said as she looked at her watch and headed back into the house before Kevin started looking less-than-happy as he sat down on the step that was in front of the door.

I left my dog house with Krypto leaving his as we headed over to where Kevin and Melanie were at, then Melanie saw us and babbled happily as she waddled over and hugged Krypto before I licked her across the cheek and she squealed until Krypto whacked his tail happily onto the ground and caused a few tremors.

"Whoa, careful you don't damage the yard by accident," I reminded Krypto, who stopped whacking the ground with his tail and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Krypto said with a look of embarrassment and I just smiled at him until Kevin huffed.

"I'm glad that you and Max are happy," Kevin grumbled and I looked to see that he was resting his hands on his cheeks while looking grumpy and I stared in concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I walked over and sat down next to him.

"It's nothing and you would probably think it's stupid anyway," Kevin said and I shrugged.

"You never know, I might not think it's stupid and I'm always willing to hear what you have to say," I told him and Kevin looked uncertain before he sighed.

"It's just...it was supposed to be my Saturday and now I have to spend it by watching my sister so it feels unfair," Kevin admitted and I frowned before I looked away while I recalled my parents and two older brothers.

"I'm not going to lie, the world isn't fair and I know that more than you think...I don't think I told you and Krypto this, but I have two brothers named Grant and Joseph," I said hesitantly and Kevin looked surprised.

"Really? I know that you told me and Krypto that you used to be human but you never said that you have two brothers," Kevin pointed out and I grimaced as I recalled Grant getting hit by dad while they were arguing one day, which was the very thing that caused me to run away in the first place.

"I'm not exactly eager to talk about my family since it wasn't a very stable environment where I grew up, and don't get me started about my parents since they were always getting in shouting matches...dad wasn't a very nice man and he was angry most of the time, so you're lucky that you have good parents and a loving sister because not everybody gets that luxury," I stated with a hard expression before I stood up and left Kevin to his thoughts as I decided to play with Melanie.

* * *

Pretty soon, Melanie was riding on Krypto's back and he marched around while I couldn't help but smile at the sight while I watched, then I noticed a flash out of the corner of my eye and looked to see a strange triangular remote on the ground next to Kevin while a mouse was sitting on the big red button and it ran away as I walked over to investigate and Kevin picked up the remote.

"What is this?" Kevin wondered with a puzzled look and before I could stop him, he pushed the button and suddenly disappeared much to my shock until he appeared in front of Krypto and caused him to let out a startled yelp.

"Cool!" Kevin exclaimed excitingly as Krypto sat down with a stunned expression, just before Melanie rolled off of him and she laughed as she crawled away.

"How the heck did you do that?" Krypto asked as I walked over and sat down next to him while Kevin gestured at the remote in his hand.

"With this and it seems to be a teleportation device," Kevin answered and I walked over to study the remote with a critical eye.

"But where did it come from is the question," I muttered thoughtfully as I examined it and Kevin shrugged.

"I don't know, a mouse brought it so it must be a space mouse! Watch," Kevin said as he pushed the button and vanished, then Krypto and I looked around to find him until Kevin called out to us and we looked to see him leaving the house.

"Man, just think of the possibilities...oh, you want me to take out the garbage, dad? No problem," Kevin commented and used the remote until he appeared at the garbage bin and pretended to put away the trash.

"Garbage out. 'Oh, Kevin, you're going to be late for the school bus'. Don't worry, mom," Kevin remarked after mimicking his mother and used the remote again until he appeared on the lawn chair next to me and Krypto.

"I'm on the bus!" Kevin added smugly while Krypto and I sent each other worried expressions before looking back at Kevin.

"Kevin, you shouldn't play around with that because we have no idea where it came from or if it's dangerous, so the smart thing to do is take it to Superman so that he can figure out where it came from," I suggested uneasily and Kevin waved at me reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful and I just want to test it one more time," Kevin assured before he used the remote again and disappeared.

Krypto and I looked around to see where Kevin would appear until we looked up and my eyes widened in horror when Kevin appeared in the sky, then he dropped down with a terrified scream and Krypto flew up to save him while I formed into a bouncy house just in case as Krypto saved Kevin and lowered him back down into the yard before I changed back to normal.

"Told you that the teleporter was potentially dangerous and it looks like I was right," I said after recovering from the scare and Kevin shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, my aim was off," Kevin stated nervously just before one of the neighbors opened his bedroom window and peered out irritably.

"Hey, what is all the racket out here?!" Mr. Fritch snapped before we all managed to make ourselves look casual.

"Um, nothing Mr. Frich!" Kevin responded and Mr. Fritch sighed.

"Well, just keep it down because I'm trying to take a nap," Mr. Fritch grumbled before he shut the window and I let out a breath of relief.

"That was close, but now we need to lock up that teleporter until we figure out what to do with it," I said with a serious expression and Kevin gasped in realization.

"That's right, I dropped it while I was falling," Kevin notified us, then we started searching for the remote.

"Well, it couldn't have gone far and might still be around here so let's look and see if we can find it," Krypto stated and we separated to cover more ground.

I sniffed the ground as I moved around the backyard to see if I can pick up a distinct metallic scent before I noticed Melanie heading over to the children's slide and I smiled slightly while she was climbing up the ladder until she made it to the top, then I sucked in a breath when she fell off but luckily Krypto flew up to save her and carefully placed her down onto the top of the slide before she suddenly disappeared until my eyes widened in shock and Krypto let out a gasp.

"Oh crap, that not good," I muttered just before Krypto and I rushed over to Kevin, who was searching through the sandbox.

"Kevin, your sister has it!" Krypto alerted urgently and that caused Kevin to spin around with a look of alarm.

"Where?" Kevin asked and I started looking around to see if I could spot Melanie anywhere.

"Well, she was on the slide last time we saw her," I explained just before we heard Melanie call for Kevin and we all turned and looked up to see the little girl in the nearby treehouse.

"Melanie, don't worry because I'm coming so just sit down!" Kevin shouted as he ran over to the tree and that when I realized where the teleporter was on Melanie and my eyes bugged out.

"No, don't sit down!" Krypto and I yelled in a panic before he took off into the air and I bounced up so that we could prevent Melanie from sitting down, only we were too late and Melanie vanished again just as we made it to the deck of the treehouse before Kevin climbed up to meet with us.

"How did that happen?!" Kevin gasped while Krypto landed onto the deck and I extended my neck up above the tree so that I could have a better view while my eyes turned into a hawk's.

"We think it landed in her diaper," Krypto said as he gazed around to find her until I noticed him peering at Mr. Fritch's house and he gasped, catching the attention of me and Kevin as my neck retracted and my eyes changed back to normal.

"You see her?" I asked and Krypto nodded before he motioned his head at Mr. Fritch's house and Kevin's eyes widened.

"Oh no, she's in Fritch's house?" Kevin questioned.

"Appears so, now let's get her out of there before she sits down again," I suggested and we all got down from the treehouse before we hurried over to Mr. Fritch's house and peered through the living room window to see Melanie climbing up onto the sofa while Mr. Fritch was currently lazing on it and sleeping with a magazine covering his face until Kevin got his sister's attention by gently tapping on the window with his finger.

"Melanie, stay right there and don't move because help is coming," Kevin whispered before Krypto and I nodded to each other, the two of us bolting to where the back door was at and I saw that it was closed.

Krypto noticed the open basement window and flew into the house while I spotted a crack beneath the door and had an idea, leaning down to press the end of my muzzle into the razor-thin space between the door and its frame as my form squished through the small space and I enjoyed how relaxing it was as my now paper-thin appearance slid through to the other side of the back entrance as if I had just been rolled out of a printer and I peeled my cellophane-like form off the floor before I reinflated back into my 3D shape again.

"Heh, I'm like a cartoon in real life," I muttered wryly before I quickly headed to the living room and met up with Krypto until we arrived at the living room and promptly gasped at the sight of Melanie standing on the arm of the sofa and she waved at us happily.

"Krypto, Max!" Melanie babbled cheerfully and it startled Mr. Fritch awake as he sat up with the magazine still covering his face.

Krypto and I hurried over to get Melanie before she sat down again, but we were too late as Melanie sat down on Mr. Fritch's lap and they both disappeared just before we landed onto the sofa and got all tangled up until we managed to get off of the sofa and Kevin gasped in alarm.

"Oh no!" Kevin shouted in horror as Krypto and I tensed up since god only knows where Melanie and Mr. Fritch went.

Suddenly, our question was answered when we heard Mr. Fritch outside as he screamed in a panic and it caused us to zip outside while Krypto flew up to bite down on the bottom of Mr. Fritch's robe, only it tore and he continued falling until I sped over and formed into a trampoline before he bounced off of me and landed into the bushes, then I changed back to normal as I grimaced and snuck out of Mr. Fritch's backyard while his wife was arriving until I met up with Kevin and Krypto flew down to regroup with us.

"Did you find her?" Kevin asked and Krypto shook his head.

"No, she sat down again," Krypto informed us and I started frowning.

"That teleporter is a serious problem and we need to get it away from Melanie before she gets hurt," I stated and at that moment, a bus drove by before my eyes widened in alarm at the sight of Melanie on the roof and we all gasped in shock before Krypto and I nodded to each other with serious expressions.

Krypto and I changed into our alter-egos and took off after Melanie, flying to the roof of the bus before it hit a pothole and caused the little girl to disappear by accident before either of us could get her and I started feeling frustrated as Kevin followed after us on his bicycle and we shook our heads to show that she was gone again.

"Not again...this is bad since she could be anywhere by now," Kevin said and I frowned thoughtfully as Krypto seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"Fortunately, the teleporter appears to have a short-range of travel so if I listen real hard, then I should be able to find her," Krypto told us before he perked his left ear and closed his eyes to focus his sharp hearing on where Melanie could be until his eyes shot open and he gestured for me and Kevin to follow him before taking off in the opposite direction and we chased after him.

* * *

Krypto and I flew side by side as we headed into the city with Kevin right below us as Krypto led the way until he came to a stop next to a construction site, followed by me as I noticed a group of protesters standing outside of the site with Mrs. Whitney among them as a news reporter was interviewing Lex Luthor but I wasn't paying attention as the protesters spotted us and perked up before smiling and cheering for us as I could see Kevin using the distraction to head inside the construction site while avoiding the police and security that had sealed off the area to prevent people from breaking into the construction site.

Pretty soon, Krypto froze and looked behind us with an expression of alarm as he gazed at the Daily Planet and gasped in horror until I saw what he was looking at and spotted Kevin sliding off the ring until pure panic hit me, then we took off to the building as fast as we could when Kevin slid off the building as he held his sister and screamed in terror but Krypto managed to save both of them by biting down on Kevin shirt and I flew over to get the teleporter that was stuck in the back of Melanie's shorts as my paw formed into a hand and pulled out the teleporter.

"Don't worry Mel, I got you!" Kevin gasped out while I sighed in relief that we saved him and his sister just in time before they could get killed from the fall, then we flew back home and relaxed after going through such a scare while Kevin, Krypto, and I were in his room and gazing at the device that caused so much trouble.

"Man, I'm so happy that's over with and this thing is way too dangerous since I almost lost my sister and myself so there's only one thing left to do now," Kevin stated and I nodded.

"Yeah, Krypto and I will give it to Superman so that he'll make sure it's locked up until he figures out where it came from, though I'm guessing that it came from STAR Labs since who knows what they come up with these days and a teleporter isn't that far fetched with the company," I agreed and Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, so be quick since mom home and we still have the rest of the day for some fun," Kevin encouraged before Krypto and I smirked while I took the teleporter and I was about to leave after Krypto flew out the window before Kevin grabbed my shoulder and I looked back to see him appearing hesitant.

"What is it, Kevin?" I asked and Kevin bit his bottom lip until he sighed.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier today and after going through something so life-threatening with my sister, I realized that you're right since I'm lucky to have a good family and it scares me that I almost lost my sister like that," Kevin admitted and I softened my eyes as I turned around and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Hey, what matters is that you two are okay and there are going to be times where you two will argue over the most ridiculous stuff when you both get older, but it doesn't change the fact that you will always love each other and treasure the memories you make throughout your lives," I told him with a calm smile before I turned away and flew after Krypto, thinking about my brothers and wondered if things could've been different if my family wasn't such a broken and dysfunctional mess.

* * *

A/N Hey, sorry for keeping you all waiting so I wanted to give you all a new chapter to thank you for your patience and, as you can see, Max had gotten Kevin to see that family's important and that you should never take it for granted, so it's a nice thing for the kid to learn especially after going through such a life-threatening situation with his sister and seeing Kevin's family has the former human wonder if things could've been different for his family.

Anyway, I've been getting questions if Ace will make an appearance and the Bathound will show up after two more chapters, but I'm going to change his appearance to be the german shepherd version with the blue mask that first made an appearance in the classic Batman comics since the Ace in beyond is a black Great Dane mix, so the Ace that'll soon show up will have the same backstory of his former owner John Wilker getting kidnapped by counterfeiters and being taken in by Bruce Wayne after John became too busy to take care of Ace to keep some of the classic lore intact in this story, so I hope you're happy to see that.

Well, let me know what you think about this chapter and stay tuned.


End file.
